Enchaîné
by Kekim-Readers
Summary: Le monde est complètement nul, chiant, énervant et épuisant, un calvaire survient, puis encore d'autres, mais au final, n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? (fiction incomplète, mais abandonnée)
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier et plutôt court chapitre de ma **FanFiction** sur **Bleach**, qui contiendra de la **violence**, du **Yaoi**, et des propos **vulgaires** :

Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont et resteront à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Un enfer...

Il était tard, je marchais pour rentrer chez moi, lorsque je m'arrêtai, levai la tête, et regardai le ciel : il était noir et quelques perles blanches brillaient parmi lui, mais le plus magnifique était l'astre qui se trouvait en son juste milieu. J'étais placé d'une façon telle que j'aurais pu croire à un rêve...

Une ombre profita de mon moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur moi, m'attraper par les cheveux et me plaquer au sol en un instant. Je compris ce qui m'arrivait qu'au moment où je me retrouvais au sol. J'essayais alors de me débattre, mais il fallait croire, à la carrure que je sentais dans mon dos, que je me débattais pour rien.

-Arrête de te débattre le rouquin... me dit mon assaillant d'une voix amusée

-Lâche-moi connard !

Sur lequel il me répondit sur un soupir et un coup placé de la sorte à ce que je perde connaissance...

Lorsque je me réveillais, je me trouvais sur une estrade, menotté aux mains et aux pieds à une barre en métal, devant des centaines, voire des milliers de personnes me regardant avec une envie de je ne sais quoi.

-Bien le bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs, chers acheteurs ! Voici pour vous aujourd'hui, cinq femmes et cinq hommes de tous types ! Voici notre premier spécimen : [...]

Je m'offusquais alors qu'il présentait les personnes, attachées comme moi, comme s'ils avaient étés de vulgaires objets...

Après deux/trois personnes présentées de la sorte, je compris avec effroi qu'il ne s'agissait clairement pas d'un mauvais rêve, mais aussi -et surtout- que je me trouvais au cœur d'une vente aux enchères d'esclaves.

-Et voici, notre plus beau spécimen : avec une magnifique tignasse orangée, naturellement, de magnifiques yeux émeraudes et un corps bien taillé, il sera PAR-FAIT pour n'importe quelle tâche ! Pour soulever des objet trop lourds, pour nettoyer votre maison, avoir un chien de garde ou de chasse, ou même le sexe pour les plus coquins !

Le stress monta en moi en un instant, il venait de me décrire pour devenir un esclave pour TOUTE catégorie, j'étais horrifié, terrifié, mais surtout dégoûté de ce qu'il se passait, c'était irréel ! Et c'est à ce moment-là, où toutes les personnes présentes commençaient à crier des prix de plus en plus exorbitants, que je pétai un câble, n'écoutai plus ma conscience, me levai d'un geste brusque et me lançai sur l'animateur qui poussa un cria de peur en essayant de me repousser, mais ce n'était qu'un coton de tige par rapport à moi, alors j'arrivai parfaitement à le maîtriser l'étrangler sous les yeux étonnamment fascinés des spectateurs devant nous.

Un colosse arriva sur la scène en criant « Shinji ! Merde lâche-le le rouquin ! », ce qui m'arrêtai sec, cette voix était celle de ''ce soir-là'', c'était mon kidnappeur, celui à qui je devais d'être là... Il me prit et m'attacha encore plus fermement qu'auparavant avant de reprendre. Les gens se battaient pour m'acheter lorsqu'un homme se leva et cria de toutes ses forces '' 100 millions! '', ce qui fit se taire la foule, ainsi que les figer de surprise.

'' Qui est cet homme ? Pourquoi autant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? '' étaient les seules pensées que j'avais alors... J'étais autant surpris que tout le monde dans cette salle. L'animateur, ce ''Shinji'', était au bord de la crise cardiaque, à croire que ce n'était pas une première seulement pour moi...

-B...Bien, bégaya-t-il, 100 mil-li-ons u... une fois, 100... millions deux fois...

-108 millions !

-110 millions !

Cette fois c'était bon, il avait fait un AVC tout en restant debout...

Une demi-heure on me donna le nom de ridicule de l'homme qui valait un milliard, et j'appartenais à partir de là à un homme au cheveux bruns, plaqués en arrière -avec tout de même quelques mèches rebelles- et un sourire en coin. C'est à partir de là, que ma vie devint un enfer...

* * *

Bon, j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais pour cette scène je me suis inspiré d'un passage de One Piece, alors je m'excuse... Il me fallait un exemple ! (ma seule défense)

Voilà pour ce court et premier Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, si oui, n'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Amano-Kaze :** merci *^* Pour répondre à ta question, je vais te dire que je compte essayer de sortir au moins 1 chapitre par semaine (même si j'espère garder le rythme que j'ai en ce moment / 2 chapitres par semaine c'est pas mal/)

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma **FanFiction** sur **Bleach**, qui contiendra de la **violence**, du **Yaoi**, et des propos **vulgaires** :

Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont et resteront à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Douleur

On m'avait solidement attaché, puis jeté dans le coffre d'une voiture pour éviter que je fasse quelque chose à mon ''maître''. La voiture sentais incroyablement bon et -bien que j'étais dans le coffre- elle était incroyablement confortable, tellement que je me suis endormi pendant le -très long- trajet. Arrivé à destination, le brun sortit de sa voiture parfaitement garée parmi les autres et alla dans sa demeure, me laissant dans le coffre.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, je paniquais, dans le coffre de cette voiture qui commençait à manquer d'air. Je frappais toutes les parois avec force, jusqu'à en être à bout. Et c'était à ce moment, que quelqu'un ouvrit le coffre et m'en sortit avec force, en tirant par les chaînes qui me liaient, ce qui me fis m'écraser à terre, avec une douleur horrible. Alors que je me tordais de douleur, l'homme qui m'avait tirait de là, me prit encore par les chaînes et me traîna jusque dans une salle tâchée de sang. Il me jeta à l'intérieur de cette dernière, telle la pauvre merde que j'étais alors, et je vis dans la pièce une personne debout, calme, au beau milieu des flaques écarlates.

-Bienvenue. Me cracha-t-il sèchement.

Je le regardais bêtement, me posant des tas de questions quant à sa personne, lorsqu'il me prit avec force et me lia -encore - à deux poteaux entre lesquels coulait énormément de sang. Je paniquais à le vision de tant de sang là où je me trouvais, mais mon visage de peur se transforma très vite en un visage de douleur, sous les coups de ce qui semblait être un fouet, que je recevais. Mes cris de douleur raisonnaient dans la large pièce et mon sang jaillissait de plus en plis abondamment à chaque coup. Il passa ensuite à un marquage au fer rouge. Je souffrais et devenais dingue à cause de la vue de mon sang se mélangeant à d'autres... Une chose était sûre, si ça aurait été un mauvais rêve, je n'aurais pas tant souffert.

Une heure passa ainsi, en fait, je ne sais même plus combien de tant cela avait duré, j'avais perdu connaissance.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une grande pièce où des chaînes traînaient par-ci, par-là, et moi, j'étais attaché à deux d'entre elles, ne pouvant me lever ou même me déplacer de ne serait-ce que d'un pas... J'étais seul, occupé avec mes pensées, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Je respirais difficilement, la douleur était énorme, à mon dos, ma mâchoire, chaque muscles, chaque os, ou même chaque organes. Et avec ces douleurs, apparaissait le visage pâle, presque blanc, les cheveux noirs et les pupilles vertes de mon bourreau.

J'entendis des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de la seule porte de la salle et vit entrer mon ''maître'' ainsi que diverses personnes, dont deux, que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant celui m'ayant sortit de la voiture et mon bourreau. J'étais terrorisé tandis que j'imaginais les diverses tortures que pourrait bien me faire cette bande de personnes toutes plus imposantes les unes que les autres, et pas seulement que la plus part étaient des montagnes de muscles, mais que certains faisaient froid dans le dos...

Mais je me repris rapidement en voyant les chaînes qu'ils portaient tous. "des esclaves ? Non ce n'est pas possible..." je ne pouvais le croire, des esclaves, tout comme moi à ce moment-là... C'était surréaliste, les deux personnes à qui je devais l'affreuse douleur de mon corps étaient des esclaves, des personnes utilisées, des objets, ce qui voulait donc dire que la faute revenait à cet enfoiré, dont j'avais entendu le nom brièvement dans la voiture, ce Aïzen ! J'enrageais, j'imaginais mille et une façons de mettre fin à ses foutus jours, tandis qu'il accrochait chaque esclave à leurs chaînes.

Lorsqu'il partit, je lui lançait un énième regard assassin et il me regarda enfin, sous les regards étonnés des autres, avec un sourire des plus... Des plus... Pervers? Puis il repartit me laissant afficher un visage de dégoût.

-Le dernier à qui il a affiché ce regard, il l'a pénétré et bien profond!

La réplique lancé par ce qui semblait être un schizophrène avec une marque au fer rouge en forme de 9 sur la joue, me fis tiquer, ''de quoi?'' pensais-je

-Ah ouai je me souviens, il marchait mal après chaque soir passé avec lui ! Même que c'était lui le numéro **sex**ta!

Ils rigolèrent à la réplique du fil au sourire à rendre jalouse une citrouille Halloween. J'essayai de parler pour répondre à leurs répliques, mais tout ce qui en sortit, était un beuglement.

-N'essaye pas de parler, je t'ai coupé la langue. lança aussi sèchement que son "bienvenu" l'homme au yeux verts.

Je le regardais avec un regard demandant ''pourquoi?'', auquel il répondit qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que ''aizen-sama'' en était le responsable.

-Sérieux, de nous tous, c'est toi qui fait les trucs les plus crades! Lança la montagne de muscle qui portait à son épaule le numéro 10

-Non, moi je fais pire encore! Cria joyeusement et fièrement un homme au cheveux roses

Tous affichèrent des visages dégoûtés, non, écœurés et ne disaient plus rien.

-Sinon le nouveau, commença le plus vieux, sais-tu au moins ce qu'il t'attend ? Ce que tu va devoir faire, de ce que tu risque, ce genre de choses ? Mon visage croulait sous l'incompréhension, ce qu'il vit.

-Ce qui t'attend petit, c'est le danger de mort, le sexe ou les crimes en tout genre.

Cette fois c'était bon, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, je crus que j'allais perdre connaissance, mais ce ne fut pas le cas...

Les autres parlaient encore, moi j'écoutais, gardant à l'esprit chaque chose importantes, comme par exemple, le nom des différents esclaves, leurs numéros marqués au fer rouge sur une des parties de leur corps, ce qu'ils font en tant qu'esclaves, mais mon attention se portait surtout sur les discussions du fameux ''sexta'' qui avait eu le même destin tragique que le mien et ce, en tout point de vue.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ^^ (en espérant n'avoir choqué personne par ce que je vais faire pire / en plus des scène de sexe.../)

Merci pour LA review, en confirmant bel et bien qu'avoir des reviews ça fait _**VRAIMENT**_ plaisir (je crois que j'ai bien failli pleurer xD)

Ecrivez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Amano-Kaze :** _Merci pour ta review de l'amour ! x)_ Les premières j'aime ça ! Et la raison sera dîtes plus tard ne t'inquiètes pas ^^

**GreyFullbuster2a :** Bah... Voilà ta suite ^^ Je suis contente que tu dises ça (à propos de l'intrigue bien sur), par ce que c'était mon but principal, je ne trouvais pas beaucoup de Fanfic de ce genre, alors je me suis dis "pourquoi ne pas en faire une tiens!", alors voila. J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas alors pour ces deux-là ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, c'est surtout par ce que je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour les écrire, je préfère donc en écrire des courts, mais en poster le plus souvent possible, mais j'essaierai de toute façon d'y remédier et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais des longs, c'est sûr, c'est mieux ^^ _Merci pour ta superbe review et à la prochaine ! ;)_

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma **FanFiction** sur **Bleach**, qui contiendra de la **violence**, du **Yaoi**, et des propos **vulgaires** :

Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont et resteront à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Massacre

Aizen rentra dans la salle, furieux et essoufflé.

-Tercera! Quarto! Septimo! Decimo! Rendez-vous dans mon bureau aussi tôt que possible !

Les quatre appelés ne se firent pas priés et prit les clés lancées à leurs pieds et rejoignirent le brun dans son bureau. Aaroniero me regarda :

-Je vois dans tes yeux des tas de questions ! Rigola son côté fille

Je le regardai et acquiesçai. Il était évident que je me pose des tas de questions! J'avais vécu un enfer, dont je ne savais même plus exactement comment je m'y étais retrouvé! Cela ne faisait même pas un jour que j'étais ici, et on m'avait déjà coupé la langue ! La langue quoi ! Et pour quelle raison ? Je vous le demande !

-Bien que nous sommes tous des esclaves, entreprit Stark, le primera, qui dormait jusque là, nous servons, pour la plus part, de soldats à sa solde. Nos numéros sont répartis par ordre de puissance, mais tu remarquera sûrement qu'il manque un numéro, le sexto, qui nous a quitté... Mais c'était surtout le seul à ne pas être numéroté par ordre de puissance, mais juste à cause de ce **sex**to... Chaque esclave appartenant à Aizen Ssosuke est marqué d'un numéro au fer rouge dès le premier jour en ces lieu, il marqua un temps de pause, donc toi aussi...

Suite à cette remarque, je recherchai la marque sur mon corps et la trouvai en dessous de mon œil, chose étrange, puisque je me souvenais avoir été marqué au dessus du dos et au torse, presque entre les clavicules.

-Les ronds noirs, c'est sa marque de possession, c'est sensé représenter un trou qui peux être à nimporte quel endroit sur le corps, le numéro, symbolise ton rang, ta force, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

Je passais mes doigts pour savoir quel numéro y était marqué, mais comme c'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose, je n'y arrivai pas...

-Je te dirai pas quel est ton numéro, je te préviens !

Je le regardais avec une haine bien apparente et il me répondit avec un regard satisfait.

* * *

Des bruits de pas, non plutôt de pied frappant le sol plusieurs fois de suite, se faisaient entendre dans l'immense pièce. Les quatre espadas précédemment nommés, étaient les uns à côté des autres, et étaient droits comme des balais.

-Nous avons, comme vous vous en doutez, un sérieux problème... Un ancien espada nous a attaqué pour ce venger et a tué tous mes gardes, vous serez donc dés à présent, mes gardes.

Les espadas réfléchissaient qui pouvait bien être cet ancien espada, et seulement trois noms leurs vinrent à l'esprit.

-Tercera et Quarto, vous vous occuperez du périmètre de la propriété, Septimo et Decimo, vous serez ma garde approchée. Est-ce clair ?

Les quatre tiquèrent à la question et sans réfléchir ne serait-ce un seul instant, acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur lieux de devoir. Le brun, quant à lui, donna à ses deux nouveaux gardes du corps, des armes à feu. Dés que Decimo l'eu en main, il la braqua sur son maître avec un sourire de tueur.

-Tu crois peut-être faire le bon choix en nous donnant ces armes connard?

Aizen esquissa un sourire, il n'était clairement pas surpris, ni affolé par la menace, non, il était plutôt satisfait à vrai dire, il était heureux que son decimo décide de faire une telle chose, puisque ce dernier avait était choisi pour cela. Septimo était loin d'être intelligent, mais il savait tout de même bien une chose mieux que quiconque...

-Arrête, tu sais bien que s'il meurt, tu meurs, tu n'es plus rien Yammi, à part s'il décide de bien vouloir faire de toi son garde du corps par exemple.

Yammi le regarda avec un regard noir, prêt à répliquer, mais Zommari le devança.

-Réfléchis un peu, en le suivant tout le temps, tu sortira de cette blanche baraque, tu auras un léger sentiment de liberté !

Aizen regardais la scène, plus que satisfait de ces deux esclaves, par ce que si Yammi Rialgo avait été choisi pour son mauvais caractère et sa capacité à tuer sans aucun remord, Zommari Le Roux, lui, avait été choisi pour sa lucidité et sa force. Le suicidaire baissa son arme et la rangea dans son fourreau avec un grognement digne de lui, ce qui fit ricaner son maître. Ce dernier prit un sac et une clé, et alla à la salle des espadas -"là où ils sont rangés" comme disait souvent Gin, un sbire du brun-, une fois là-bas, il me détacha, et m'emmena, sans que je ne puisse rien dire -évidemment, sans langue...-. On arriva dans une pièce pleine d'armoires et il me donna des vêtements se trouvant dans l'une d'elles.

-Changes-toi et ôtes-moi ce regard revolver, on va en ville et tu m'accompagne !

"Un ton autoritaire, froid, sec... Comme ça lui va à ravir ! " pensais-je ironiquement.

Les vêtements enfilés, je constatai qu'ils étaient parfaitement à ma taille, bien qu'il s'agissait d'un smoking.

L'un des deux gardes du corps vint me chercher et m'emmena jusqu'à une berline noire. On s'engouffra dans cette dernière et elle commença à rouler.

Personne ne parlait, personne ne me donna d'information, et je ne pouvais leur demander quoi que se soit...

-On va à une réunion d'une haute importance pour moi, et comme mon vice a été tué, tu le remplacera, comme tu n'as pas de langue, cela m'ai très utile, et de toute façon, les vices, ne parlent pas à voix haute, mais par messages, à travers une tablette qui leur est distribué, m'enfin tu verras déjà...

J'étais à la fois heureux de savoir enfin dans quoi j'avais été embarqué, mais aussi furieux pour le ton exaspéré de mon putain de "maître".

* * *

On arriva à un grand building, dans lequel on monta jusqu'au dernier étage, puis entra dans une salle typiquement japonaise, où plusieurs personnes étaient alignés en colonnes, deux d'un côté, deux de l'autre, laissant voir au beau milieu, un vieil homme assis et fermant les yeux, en ayant l'air de réfléchir bien sérieusement. Le connard s'inclina devant le vieux et s'installa dans l'une des deux colonnes les plus proches du milieu, et moi je m'installais derrière lui dans une des deux colonnes les plus éloignées du milieu. La réunion commença et en effet des tablettes avaient étés distribuées aux vices, d'ailleurs, la personne qui les distribuait, fut légèrement énervée par mon absence de "merci".

La réunion parla d'énormément de choses dont j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à suivre, mais le peu que je compris, était les noms des différent "capitaines et que c'était une entreprise de tueur à gages utilisant des sabres qu'ils surnommaient Zanpakutos... Sur les tablettes, la discussion battait son plein :

_-C'est qui le nouveau ? **La** nouvelle vice du capitaine Aizen ? Lol_

_-Haha ! Ouai c'est exactement ça, **la** rouquin**e** a tellement les jetons qu'elle n'ose même pas dire merci !_

_-Ouhlala... Pourquoi le capitaine Aizen a pris une telle poule mouillée sous son aile, le capitaine Kuchiki, lui, avait au moins prit quelqu'un de fort comme moi !_

_-Ouai c'est ça ! Je te signal qu'à l'époque je te battais tout le temps Renji ! =p_

_-Oui ! A l'époque!_

_-Je suis sûre que même boule de billard arrive à te battre ! x)_

_-Bien dit Yachiru ! *^*_

_-Mais c'est quoi son nom au moins au nouveau vice ?_

_-Je sais pas faut lui demander, si **elle** ose dire un mot sur cette discussion !_

_-La ferme, si je ne parle pas, c'est par ce que je n'ai pas de langue._

_-Oh, **elle** s'est mise en colère! XD_

_-Sérieux? T'as pas de langue? Beurk!_

_-Ça c'est du vocabulaire! **Ou pas**! lol_

J'étais exaspéré, pourquoi j'étais là sérieux? Qu'est-ce je foutais ? Que devais-je faire? Plus les minutes passaient, plus j'en avais asses, mais la goutte qui fis déborder le vase, fut quand le vieil homme en chef, dit à Aizen :

-Mais dîtes-moi capitaine, pourquoi s'être affublé d'une telle personne inutile?

-De qui monsieur? Je ne comprends pas où vous voulais en venir.

-Du petit rouquin assis derrière vous, je vous rappel que moi aussi j'ai une tablette, et que je suis en mesure de voir se qu'il s'y passe, et franchement, il se laisse un peu trop marché dessus, ce n'est qu'un faible ! Laissez-moi me débarrasser de lui sur le champ, ce n'est qu'un nuisible pour le gotei !

-Ah oui? Bon, si vous le désirez...

Ils se levèrent tous deux, et le vieil enfoiré, s'approcha de moi, un katana à la main, le dégainant petit à petit et le grand brun se décalant pour le laisser passer. Je baissa la tête, sachant ce qu'il m'attendait, et vit les messages sur la tablette :

_-Mais quel nul! Se faire tué direct, c'est trop pitoyable!_

_-Haha ! Je savais qu'il ne ferait pas long feu ! Il** a** l'air et **est** faible c'est pas possible ! Aizen-sama a juste dût le prendre pour rigoler un peu ! Regardez le sourire qu'il a !_

A ce dernier message, je regardai le visage d'Aizen, et vis exactement le même sourire que la dernière fois, quand je lui avait lancé des regards assassins. Je compris alors, en trouvant un poignard dans mon pantalon, quel était le but d'Aizen Sosuke.

Ce qu'il voulait, était un massacre, ni plus, ni moins.

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis tout comme vous, j'ai hâte de savoir la suite, je voulais juste ne pas aller trop vite, et essayer de faire un chapitre entier sur l'entrée dans le plus grand cauchemar d'Ichigo en plus qu'il doit être un minimum soigné, détaillé et long!

Merci pour les 2 reviews, ça m'as fait vraiment très plaisir !

N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews ça fait _**TOUJOURS**_ plaisir !

"Allez hop hop hop je me mets déjà au prochain =3"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Petites infos :**_

J'ai mis à jour mon profil sur lequel je mettrai des petites infos diverses et variées sur les Fanfics -► u/6631822/readers666

J'ai aussi fais récemment une page Facebook, sur laquelle je mettrai aussi des infos, mais aussi des petits concours de dessins ou autre, et parlerai manga bien évidemment (et surtout Bleach bizarrement) -►  pages/Readers-666/655286784604416?ref=tn_tnmn

Et j'ai aussi une chaîne Youtube, mais j'ai pas de vidéo dessus (faute de logiciel de montage) -►  channel/UCme1BiEWBBVanaBHOV1Pq0A

**Sinon, je m'excuse vraiment du fond du cœur le pire que retard que j'ai eu, j'avoue que je m'en veux d'avoir pris autant, mais j'espère que vous n'arrêterai pas de me lire pour autant, je vous aime mes sushis hein ! Donc voila, je me mets à genoux et implore votre pardon** (vous pouvez me frapper virtuellement, après avoir lu le chapitre bien évidemment...)

* * *

_**Reviews :**_

_**Amano d'amouuuur : **_ merci ! Malheureusement ça n'a pas vraiment fais le massacre que je voulais, mais j'espère que ça te satisfera tout de même =3

_**Sushi Fullby :**_ ohhh merci~~~~~~~~~~~~! Voui :'( mais j'ai une idée derrière la tête avec son côté muet, m'enfin j'en dis pas plus, j'espère juste pouvoir l'utiliser comme bon me semble (niark niark niark). Aizen laisse le suspens à son comble, il va falloir être patiente ^^

* * *

**_Attention :_**

_**J'ai changé le "Je" en "Il" c'était trop compliqué à la première personne donc voilà, j'espère que ça ne choquera pas trop ^^'**_

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma **FanFiction** sur **Bleach**, qui contiendra de la **violence**, du **Yaoi**, et des propos **vulgaires** :

Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont et resteront à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 :_**

**_Renaissance_**

Pour tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'immense pièce japonaise, ce fut l'instant le plus lent qu'ils aient jamais vécus. Yamamoto dégaina son sabre lentement, voulant laisser la peur de sa cible monter, tous, regardaient le moindre geste de la part de cette dernière, la future victime tremblait, tâtant du bout de ses doigts un objet dans sa poche ; l'assassin de renom savait reconnaître la peur de ses victimes en leurs yeux, et oui, ce jeune rouquin avait peur, ce qui le satisfaisait, il aimait que ses victimes comprennent qu'ils se trouvent en face de plus fort qu' fut donc avec le sourire qu'en un éclair -que personne ne vit ou ne réussit à suivre-, il trancha la gorge du rouquin. Le sang gicla, le corps tomba d'un seul grand "BOUM"... Attendez... Un seul "BOUM" ? Pourtant il lui avait coupé la tête, il aurait du y avoir deux "BOUM" ! Les capitaines et vices-capitaines regardèrent le corps qui gisait au sol, puis la personne puissante, bien trop pour eux, qui se tenait devant, un simple poignard à la main, avec un liquide qui reteintait ses cheveux oranges en rouges écarlates... Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé et n'avait aucune blessure, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aizen qui afficha un sourire à fendre l'âme.

-Je suppose que vous avez tous étés témoins de la puissance de ce jeune hom- Non, de ce jeune esclave qui est mien ! Et, d'après les lois du gotei 13, la personne ayant battu un capitaine, _ici s'agissant de mon esclave et du capitaine de la première division ainsi que du gotei 13 entier,_ devient le capitaine de la même division que ce dernier ! Mon petit esclave devient donc capitaine de la 1ère division et du gotei 13. Ah! Non, pardon c'est vrai, une personne ne pouvant parler ne peut devenir capitaine en chef, donc, par toute logique, je suis le nouveau capitaine en chef du gotei 13 ! Des objections ?

Tous regardèrent alors l'esclave qui avait tué l'homme qu'ils pensaient jusque là être le plus puissant et le plus intelligent qui puisse exister, mais la vérité était toute autre... Ils se trouvait que Sosuke Aizen soit bien plus intelligent et le rouquin qu'ils regardaient, plus puissant... Ce fut donc avec regret qu'ils ne dirent mot. Un silence religieux régnait dans la salle et le nouveau capitaine en chef déclara d'un ton ferme que son vice sera le rouquin et que la réunion était terminée.

L'esclave était en état de choc et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à péter un câble et essayer de tuer chaque personne dans la salle, deux mains puissante lui tapa l'épaule :

-Ne fais pas de connerie ou tu le regrettera, et ce n'est pas une menace...

Il se stabilisa donc, gardant ses sentiments pour lui, gardant ce premier meurtre pour lui, gardant à l'esprit qu'il était l'homme le plus puissant ainsi que l'homme le plus impuissant qui se trouvait dans cette salle...

Mis à part pour les trois esclaves, il planait dans la salle une aura sombre, un peu trop... Un regard jaune et perçant parvint au tyran, qui ne manqua pas de faire un petit commentaire :

-Hé bien Mayuri ? As-tu quelque chose à dire ?

Le susnommé se leva, la tempe prête à exploser. Il s'avança, lentement vers Aizen, avant de s'arrêter puisque le grand brun avait reculé d'un, pourtant très faible, pas.

-Aurais-tu peur Sosuke ?

Ce dernier n'aima guère la remarque qui venait de lui être dîtes et avança vers le bleu d'un grand pas rapprochant leurs visages au point que les bouts de leurs nez se frôlaient.

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi, insecte !

-Hum ! Je vois que notre capitaine en chef nous traites avec le plus grand respect qui puisse exister dans l'organisation Soul society !

Le ton ironique et provocateur de Kurotsuchi fit tiquer les deux costauds, qui, à vive allure, s'interposèrent devant la lame empoisonnée qui venait d'être inclinée vers leur protégé.

-Tu vois ? Je ne te crains pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'as rien et moi tout.

Le bleuté se rassit, visiblement énervé, tandis que tous cherchaient déjà un moyen de faire tomber le règne D'Aizen.

Satisfait, il se retira, suivit par ses gardiens. L'orangé resta un court moment à regarder le sang de sa victime puis se retira, tout en soupirant.

* * *

Enfin à la demeure de l'esclavagiste, Aizen ordonna que les trois esclaves ailles dans la salle de récompense pendant que lui préparerait les jours à venir pour l'organisation dont il était récemment devenu le chef. Yami et Zommari prirent le bras d'Ichigo pour l'emmener dans la salle des récompenses, car l'orangé ne bougeait. Mais ce fut en faisant cela que Yami se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore le poignard. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque mais Zommari lui tapa l'épaule en hochant la tête de droite à gauche pour l'arrêter.

Il s'accrochait à ce bout de ferraille comme si c'était la chose la plus importante de l'univers et regardait le sol, voyant encore le sang et le corps sans vie à ses pieds. Il marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles du genre : "putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" "J'aurais d'eu me laisser crever sous cette épée" "Un massacre" "le rouge" "massacre" "le sang""massacre... .massacre... massacre massacre massacre massacremassacremassacre!"...

Il reprit ses esprit lorsque le fer brûlant lui calcina la peau dans un cri étranglé affreux. Mais il n'était pas le seul à passer au fer rouge, ses deux colosses de partenaires devaient aussi recevoir leurs récompenses, même si eux, étaient habitués à cela, bien visible par les nombreuses cicatrices qu'ils avaient sur le dos, bien qu'ils étouffaient leurs cris de douleurs...

Ulquiora Schiffer, l'esclave le plus libre avec Tia Hallibel dans cette demeure. Ils étaient chargés de protéger la maison à l'aide de leurs fraccions et étaient les plus respectueux envers Aizen, puisque ce dernier les avait sauvés en leurs faisant devenir esclaves.

Schiffer avait passé maintes et maintes épreuves au cours de sa dure vie et marquer des gens au fer rouge n'était, pour lui, qu'un détail insignifiant et sans importance, comme presque tout en ce monde d'ailleurs... Ni peine, ni souffrance, ni rien était lisible sur son visage et ses pensées, tout avait disparu il y avait bien longtemps. Et pourtant, un être insignifiant et sans importance avait réussi à capter son attention, faire réapparaître ses pensées, mais surtout lui faire sentir quelque chose d'inconnu pour lui. Il le savait, ce n'était pas l'envie de tuer, pas de l'intérêt non plus, mais alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'était à la fin? De l'amour peut-être? Balivernes! Comme s'il pouvait croire en ces choses-là! Mais au final, il continuait à le marquer au fer rouge dans ce dos si... si... Fort? Musclé? Bien taillé? Beau? Il ne le savait, et c'était bien ça qui le faisait se questionner.

* * *

Sosuke était très occupé, pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Et sa tercera qui ne cessait d'être plantée là, devant lui, ne disant mot, mais ayant un air inquiet sur le visage. Au début, il ne faisait aucunement attention à elle, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, il se demandait si ce n'était pas plus important que la paperasse sur l'identité de son rouquin.

-Hé bien !que t'arrives-t-il pour que tu reste là un bon quart d'heure sans rien dire ?

Son ton était toujours aussi ferme, comme à son habitude, mais il surprit sa tercera s'effrayer, baisser les yeux et bégayer sa phrase :

-C'...C'est à dire que...que...j...je ne suis pas sûre que... de...de l'importance de ce que je vais vous et...je n'ai pas envie de vous...de vous... vous gêner!

-Si tu continu comme cela, se sera le cas, tu peux me croire! Mais viens en au fait, je ne suis plus à ça de près maintenant...

-C'est que... l'une de mes fraccions a trouvé un...une...c...c...c...capote par terre...

Devant la mine blasée de son patron la tercera s'inclina aussitôt tout en s'excusant de son impolitesse et de la stupidité qu'était la chose.

-Non, non... Cela me prouve juste l'identité de la personne, ne t'inquiètes donc pas, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut me dire, n'en soit pas gênée!

-Et... Qui est-ce? Si je puis me permettre...

-Comme le sexta est mort, il y a de cela presque un an maintenant, je pense que c'est l'ancienne tercera...

-Une capote?

L'incompréhension sur le visage de la dorée était totale, que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là ? Surtout que l'objet en question était utilisé, mais... avait-elle oublié de le préciser ?

-Longue, longue histoire... Tu sais sûrement les mesures à prendre face à elle, alors fais comme bon te semble, je te laisse les clés de la maison et sache que tu n'en saura pas plus sur ce sujet.

-Je...

Elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle avait oublié un petit détail, mais le maître des lieux la coupa et elle ne put donc rien dire, elle abandonna puis retourna à son poste.

* * *

Ulquiora ramena dans la salle les trois esclaves, enfin non, deux de ces trois esclaves, l'autre, il l'emmena autre part, et pas nimporte où, dans le bureau du second, Gin Ichimaru. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et partit pour leur laisser plus... d'intimité? Gin regardait le rouquin avec des yeux de lynx, détaillant le moindre millimètre cube qu'il voyait de lui.

-Je vois que ce très chère Aizen aime vraiment la couleur ! _Le bleu, le vert, l'orange_... Il change à chaque fois! Mais toi, tu es mon préféré, et de loin ! Ton premier jour ici et tu tue déjà quelqu'un, et pas nimporte qui! Non... Toi, tu tue un homme plus que puissant, **j'aime** ça...

L'argenté se leva pas à pas, lentement, vers le rouquin, qui lui ne pouvait dire mot, juste montrer un léger dégoût sur le visage...

-Tu m'intéresse, chaque parcelle de ton corps, tes cheveux, ta peau, tes muscles...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait, il passait, lentement, dans des gestes mesurés, sa main, sur chaque partie du corps de son orangé, qui était figé, tel une statue, puis il ajouta, d'un rire léger ainsi que d'un ton suave :

-Ta queue...

Il lui tournait autour, sa main sur son intimité, pressant légèrement, histoire de le faire réagir, et il se léchait les babines, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire plus tard.

Ichigo quant à lui, avait le souffle qui s'accélérait, ses yeux qui voyaient de plus en plus flou, son cœur se ressentant plus intensément avec le temps, au fur et à mesure que l'argenté au sourire arqué et aux yeux ravies, tournait autour de lui... Il voulu se débattre, mais la douleur du fer rouge, l'empêcha de bouger, ce qui profita à l'autre coquin.

L'argenté se rapprochait du rouquin, leur torses, ainsi que leurs visages, se faisant de plus en plus proche à chaque seconde qui filait. Leur souffle chaud à tout deux arrivant dans le creux du cou. Il sortit sa langue, léchant sensuellement le cou puis son creux,, les clavicules, jusqu'au bouts des tétons durcis qu'il se fit un plaisir de mordiller, laissant un souffle léger s'échapper au propriétaire de ces derniers... L'excitation montait en chacun d'eux et la chaleur des corps se réchauffait, encore et encore et encore jusqu'à en devenir fou...

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI!?

Cria le grand brun qui voulait juste voir son subordonné et qui, au final, tombe sur ça... La prise de terreur d'Ichigo était sans pareil, il était son esclave à lui, pas au lynx d'argent, et ça, il le comprit en voyant le regard de son maître qui lançait milles décharges électriques. Quant à Gin, son sourire n'ayant pas disparu, il se releva plus vite que tout les geste qu'il avait pu faire jusque là et s'approcha d'Aizen en lui murmurant quelque chose, qu'Ichigo n'entendit pas, à son oreille :

-Quoi, tu veux le garder pour toi celui-là aussi, tout comme les deux précédents ?

Enragé mais lucide, Sosuke pardonna son subordonné pour cette fois, il ne fallait pas énervé Gin lorsqu'il s'occupe de sa proie, c'était bien plus important que sa propre colère. Il emmena le roux avec lui laissant l'autre derrière.

Il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit une immense, plus qu'immense, gigantesque, pièce qui servait de chambre au grand brun.

-Tu dormiras ici dés à présent, la porte étant fermée à clé tu restera ici temps que je le voudrai, tu pourra sortir que si je te le permet.

Ichigo voulu répondre mais ne put point, alors que son maître fermait à nouveau à clé la porte et partait dans des pas lourds qui résonnaient dans le couloir, à travers la dure porte. Il se retrouva seul, et ce fut à ce moment précis alors que le silence était total, alors qu'un oiseau s'était posé sur les barreaux de l'énorme fenêtre, alors que les rayons du soleil éblouissaient ses yeux émeraudes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet, que ces rares moments de chaleur et de plaisir qu'il avait pu ressentir, s'étaient produits avec les autres esclaves... Rien n'était comme avant, tout avait changé, il...ne pouvait...plus être libre...plus jamais...il sera...toujours seul... Il s'effondra au sol, dans un bruit sourd et lourd, arriva à quatre pattes, face au sol, le souffle s'affolant, et son cœur qui battait fort.

Il resta quelques longues minutes ainsi scrutant chaque détail de ses souvenirs heureux avec sa famille, ses amis, puis il se rappela, il voulait une vie différente de ce qu'il avait, ces souvenirs qui le faisaient sourire, il n'en voulait pas autrefois, il avais eu... ce qu'il **voulait**?

-Tu vas rester comme ça longtemps ?

Il sursauta, se leva et regarda autour de lui, personne... Mais alors à qui appartenait la voix qu'il venait d'entendre? Un ricanement se fit entendre.

-Tu me cherches ?

La dites personne se trouvait à la fenêtre, il ne pouvait bien le voir, puisque la pièce n'était pas éclairée et qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire, avec pas une seule étoile dans le ciel il ne voyait qu'une silhouette, et encore, si seulement il n'était pas fatigué au point de voir flou...

-T'as perdu ta langue ?

S'amusa l'ignorant, ce qui fit grogner le rouquin, par ce que oui, il l'avait bel et bien perdu, sa foutue langue !

-T'es pas marrant ! Tu veux pas au moins me dire ton nom ?

-...

-Putain, mais t'es sérieux là? Un esclave timide ne lui sert à rien, donc qu'est-ce tu fous là...

L'inconnu réfléchis deux petites secondes.

-Ah non! Me dis pas qu'il aime les timides ! Ça serait juste dégueu !

L'inconnu affichant clairement sa mine de dégoût -avec la langue et tout- l'esclave n'en pouvait plus, il se faisait clairement insulté, et ce fut donc avec les nerfs lâchés, qu'il se lança sur son opposant malgré les barreaux, en lui mettant _sa main dans la figure, une jolie petite traînée liquide s'étendant doucement et délicatement sur le sol_ (quoi? Vous aimez pas? Bon bah...) en lui foutant un point dans sa putain de gueule par ce qu'il l'avait bien mérité et comme ça, son sang giclera partout, refaisant ainsi la déco sur un mètre carré du mur autour de la fenêtre au moins! (voilà vous préférez là ?)

-Putain mais t'es malade ?!

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, mais était satisfait il tourna le dos à son visiteur et vit un bloc note posé sur la table de chevet, avec un stylo en prime, il se fit donc une joie de le prendre pour y marquer ses répliques.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Hého le rouquin !

Le rouquin en question soupira et lui montra le bloc note d'un air exaspéré :

"Arrêtes de me casser les couilles, tu fais chier, tu ne fais que brasser de l'air pour rien, je ne peux pas parler et tu n'as même pas asses de jugeote pour le deviner, je ne sais pas qui t'est, mais je te conseille de te casser au plus vite par ce que sinon je crois bien que je vais te trancher la gorge avec la première chose qui me tombe sous la main "

-Oh je vois ! Tu veux donc me tuer ! Eh bien libre à toi ! Vas-y ! Te gênes pas ! Mais saches que si je suis ici, c'est pour tuer Sosuke !

"M'en fous"

-Attends, attends, je veux tuer celui qui te retiens prisonnier ici, et toi, tu me réponds "m'en fous"?

"ouais bah, j'y peux rien moi, si je m'en fous"

Oui, Ichigo s'en foutait royalement, pourquoi, vous demandez-vous, alors qu'il a reçu tant de douleur, un traumatisme certain suite au meurtre de l'après-midi même ? Tout simplement par ce qu'il avait récemment comprit, comprit que c'était ce qu'il voulait autrefois, avant de se faire kidnapper, puis vendre aux enchères tel un vulgaire objet... Il voulait un quotidien plus mouvementé, plus épique, avec plus de _sensations_, il avait tout ici, donc il s'en foutait, il s'en foutait que cette personne, chiante qui plus est, qui voulait tuer Aizen, meure.

Le visiteur vît la lueur dans les yeux ambrés et comprit qu'il était, quelque part, reconnaissant envers Aizen, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et qu'il ferait nimporte quoi, pour de nouvelles sensations...

-T'a-t-il déjà fais des "choses" ?

"Non ! C'est quoi cette question !?"

Il sourit tendrement -sans que Kurosaki ne le voit- et partit laissant derrière lui un esclave déterminé.

* * *

Le matin suivant, les yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent doucement et douloureusement, puisque la lumière du soleil les éblouissait. Le propriétaire de ces yeux, se trouvait dans un lit inconnu, qui au final n'était autre que le lit mit à disposition pour lui dans la chambre du maître des lieux entiers. Dur réveil, puisqu'il ne c'était pas réveiller avec la nature autour de lui, les oiseaux chantants et tout le bazar, non, lui, il avait été réveillé par... comment dire ? Le doux son de l'entraînement matinal des esclaves... Les épées s'entrechoquant, les fusils battants leurs pleins, mais surtout, surtout, les cris poussés par certaines fraccions... Premier matin, pourri, de quoi être de mauvaise humeur pour le restant de la journée, pour une personne normale, ce qui n'était désormais plus le cas pour notre cher poil de carotte qui s'habilla, puis toqua à la porte, il savait qu'Ulquiora était de l'autre côté, il le sentais, l'odeur de sang était juste affreuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux sortir ? Réponds en morse si tu peux.

Ce qui lui répondit fus 3 coups lents, 2 coups rapides et un lent, 2 coups rapides, ce qui correspondait, en morse, à "oui". Le muet avait appris le morse grâce à un malade qui était passait dans la clinique que possédait son père. Il pouvait parler, mais adorait parler en morse, et que les autres lui parlent en morse également, ce qui donna au mutilé un sacré avantage à ce moment-là.

-Bien, mais ne t'étonnes pas si je dois t'attacher à mon bras, c'est Aizen-sama qui me l'a ordonné.

L'homme pâle ouvrit donc la porte et fit ce qu'il avait à peine dit, puis il emmena le rouquin dans une pièce d'entraînement, loin de l'espace consacrée aux fraccions. Dans celle-ci, on trouvait de nombreuses armes, à feu ou blanches, tout y était.-enfin pas les bazookas ou autres choses de ce genre non plus- Le nouveau était stupéfié, jamais il n'aurait cru à un truc pareil, c'était de la folie ! Autant d'armes en une seule pièce, dans une maison, des esclaves qui s'entraînent à se battre pour la cause de celui qui les avait acheté, **ça**, ça c'était ce qu'il voulait, c'était la chose dont il rêvait autrefois et il était maintenant sûr qu'il allait tout faire pour rester dans ce monde-ci, ce monde où tout paraissait irréel.

-Hey le nouveau ! Fais gaffe t'as de la bave qui coule !

Ichigo observa la personne en face de lui et essaya de rassembler les informations qu'il avait sur elle, numéro Quinto, Noitra Jiruga, son sourire arqué en croissant de lune faisait qu'on le retenait aisément. Noitra n'inspirait pas confiance à Ichigo, il préféra donc passer outre et choisir une arme, contant bien évidemment sur la "roche" à ses côtés pour l'aider. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la lune vivante qui s'énerva un peu et dit du ton le plus sec jamais entendu par le rouquin :

-Te casses pas, j'veux t'tuer là, tout d'suite.

L'étonnement du concerné fut grand, certes, pourtant quand le noireau voulu le prendre à la gorge pour ensuite le plaquer au sol (la chaîne le reliant à Ulquiora étant asses longue), il l'arrêta, le fit se retourner et ce fut l'orangé, qui plaqua le noireau au sol, lui murmurant un léger (oui par ce que même sans langue je pense que c'est possible)

-va te faire (plus proche du "va he faire")

Puis il se releva allant au lieu prévu plus tôt, et comme prévu, Ulquiora lui explique les différentes armes, tandis que l'autre, se releva douloureusement pour quitter la salle, accompagné par de multiples grognements.

Il alla dans un endroit connu par lui seul, et frappa le tronc d'arbre qui s'y trouvait, il était énervé qu'un novice le plaque au sol, comme s'il le "maîtrisait"!

-Le pauvre arbre t'as rien fait tu sais?

Le noireau sursauta, vit la personne qui venait de lui parler plus précisément et fut surpris par son identité.

-Toi ici ? Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, _Nell_...

-Oui, moi non plus, mais je ne sais pas... Je crois que je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de te revoir... **Pour t'utiliser contre Aizen**.

Elle prit Noitra par le cou, doucement, délicatement, frôlant presque la peau. Il se laissait faire, il l'aimait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonner, mais là, il ne pouvait rien, rien d'autre que...

-**Il** est là aussi ?

Ce qui fit se figer la verte, pleine d'incompréhension.

-Si tu veux parler de **lui**, je te rappelle qu'**il** est mort il y a un an ! Et puis même ! Comment veux-tu qu'on soit ensemble, puisqu'on ne se parlaient ja-mais ?

-Tu te trompe, vous avez un point commun, l'abus d'Aizen sur vous, et de manière se-

-Ça va, ça va... J'ai compris, pas la peine d'en dire plus !

Elle soupira, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés, ainsi qu'en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire, elle n'avait aucun plan... Mais une idée saugrenue lui arriva en tête.

-Noitra, travailles pour moi.

Il répondit sans hésitation, aucune, qu'il acceptait, alors elle lui donna un premier ordre, celui de lui donner toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession.

Une fois ceci fait, elle lui ordonna de s'approcher le plus possible de la nouvelle victime d'Aizen. Il accepta et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

Un souffle retentit dans la pièce, Aizen était fatigué, cela devait bien faire 18h qu'il bossait sur l'identité de son esclave orangé. Il avait appelé l'agence d'esclave qui lui avait vendu, Vizard, mais il pouvaient répondre, il l'avaient kidnappé, un soir de pleine lune, lorsqu'il marchait tranquillement dans la rue ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait également chercher dans les dossiers de Soul Society, sait-on jamais, un proche à lui se retrouvant dans l'organisation... Son bureau débordait de toutes la paperasse qu'il avait ramassé à son sujet, c'était un véritable calvert. Il avait aussi fouillé dans les registres de clubs pour savoir d'où il tirait une telle force physique, mais ce fut bien plus dur qu'il ne pensait... Il y était encore ! Des villes et des villes à n'en plus finir ! Mais au moins il arriva tout de même jusqu'au K. Pourvu qu'il y trouverait quelque chose, une fois pour toute ! C'était partit, le premier document qui lui arriva dans la main était nommé "Karakura". Des tas de clubs, un seul dôjo, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, il allait commencer par le dôjo ! Tatsuki, Masashi, Tite, Seichi, Eichiro, Hayaho, Kubo, Hiro, Isaya, Atsushi, Ichigo... Que des prénoms, pas de photos, il fallait qu'il creuse plus, mais il était tellement fatigué ! La chose qu'il voulait le plus faire était d'aller dormir, dans un lit moelleux, aux draps soyeux ! Mais hélas, il n'avait pas le temps, il fallait qu'il trouve l'identité de son esclave au plus vite, pour pouvoir lui ôter la vie qu'il avait. Ce fut donc en soupirant pour la énième fois, qu'il demanda à Kurotsushi, des photos allant avec ces documents, qu'il reçu immédiatement. Le seul point positif d'ailleurs, avec lui, tout allait très vite, sinon il en serait qu'au D, et encore !

Il regarda les photos et trouva -enfin- un roux aux yeux ambrés. Il rechercha alors toutes les informations à son sujet, demandant évidemment à Mayuri de l'aider. Il reçu une fiche de présentation précise :

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, naît le _ _ / _ _ / 1996 _(note de l'auteur : bon, j'ai -enfin- remarqué que dans le livre il a 15 ans, dans l'anime 16 ! Mais il faut que l'âge colle avec celui de la personne avec qui il va finir (maxi 8 ans d'écart, voilà...) donc il a ici 19 ans) _à Karakura, au Japon. Ses parents sont Masaki Kurosaki et Ishin Kurosaki" _

Il y avait encore des tas d'autres lignes de texte, mais il s'arrêta là, interpellé par le deux noms affichés, ils lui disaient quelque chose. Il rechercha dans les registres de Soul Society et trouva bel et bien un Ishin, il demanda alors à Mayuri des photos des deux Ishin, et il s'avéra que c'était une seule et même personne. Ensuite il regarda pour Masaki Kurosaki, mais ne trouva rien, tant pis... Au moins, il savait l'identité du père, c'était déjà asses.

On toqua à la porte du bureau, Aizen se leva donc pour aller ouvrir.

-Bonjour Aizen-sama, je m'excuse, mais le temps presse, savez-vous où nous devons nous rendre ?

-Oui, nous nous rendons à Karakura avec le numéro d'espada que tu sais.

Le brun était fin prêt, il s'apprêtait à rendre la vie de Kurosaki Ichigo, horrible, misérable et surtout soumise à lui, il sera le seul maître de la couleur orange. Il allait et voulait donner à Ichigo une véritable renaissance...

* * *

Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu ! Je m'excuse encore pour le temps qu'il a prit à venir, j'essaierai de me remettre plus sérieusement au boulot, par ce que là, c'était vraiment naze niveau timing...

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des **Reviews** ça fait extrêmement plaisir de les lire et de savoir que la Fanfiction plaît, sinon j'ai maintenant une page Facebook comme je le dis plus haut, si vous préférez mettre des comm, des messages privés ou pas, pour poser des questions aux quelles je répondrai le plus rapidement possible et non pas à chaque sortie de Chapitre comme ici.

Ah oui et si vous voulez savoir les âges que je donne à chaque perso n'hésitez pas à demander x) Je me ferai une joie de réfléchir à l'âge de chacun.

A la prochaine mes Sushi que j'aime ! *^*


	5. Chapter 5

_**Amano d'amour :**_ Petite futée ... x) Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours autant à fond dans ma petite Fanfic ^^ En espérant que ton pouce vert ne devienne jamais rouge ( et vu que tu aimes bien le "massacre"et "le sang" tu vas être servie dans le chap. 6 (pas de smiley compatible))

**_NEW Guest :_** Ravie de voir un nouveau, (qui plus est qui n'a pas de compte =) de rien ! Mais je dois avouer que j'étais surprise lorsque j'ai lu ta review, par ce que tu me **remercie** ? Je ne m'attendais pas à être remercier pour avoir écrie une fic, donc merci pour ta review, qui, en plus de m'avoir fait plaisir, m'a fait réfléchir ;)

_**Sushi Fullby :**_ pfiouuu... J'ai faillis ne pas voir ta review... ^^' Merci pour ton énorme review d'environs 9 lignes x) (bravo je t'applaudis pour le nouveau verbe xD) Je ne vais te dire qu'**une seule et unique chose** : _t'es vraiment pas au bout de tes peines..._ Déjà rien qu'avec ce chapitre et celui que je suis déjà en train d'imaginer, je te dis, t'es pas dans la merde (encore pas de smiley compatible) bisous tout plein !

* * *

**Comme je suppose que vous connaissez la chanson, je dirai juste :**

**Bonne lecture les sushis ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5:**_

_**Famille**_

_05 Septembre 2014 :_

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Ichigo aimait depuis la mort de sa pauvre mère lorsqu'il avait 9ans, c'était ces deux petites sœurs. Il les chérissait plus que tout au monde et ferait nimporte quoi pour les protéger. Elles entraient au collège, elles étaient toutes excitées à cette idées, revêtant leurs nouveaux uniformes. Ichigo, lui, les attendait de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre, leurs parlant un peu.

-Alors ? Comment sont vont vos uniformes ? Ils vous plaisent ?

-Trop ! Ils sont géniaux! J'ai trop hâte d'y être Nii !

-Ouais ça va, moi j'ai pas trop hâte...

Le grand frère rigola, imaginant la tête de sa sœur Karin niant son excitation, alors qu'au fond d'elle , elle était plus impatiente.

Elles sortirent de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres, enfin pour Yuzu, la deuxième le dissimulait... Et s'était parti pour leur premier jour au collège !

* * *

_7 Juillet 2015 :_

_16h12 :_

On sonna à la porte des Kurosaki ce jour-là. Yuzu étant en train d'aider son père pour soigner un blessé, ce fut Karin qui alla ouvrir. Ce qu'elle vit la fit se figer et verser des larmes...

* * *

_7 Juin 2015 :_

-Nous t'avons amené ici pour que tu t'entraîne, je suppose que tu sais dans quelle ville on est, mais tu auras le droit de voir ta famille seulement dans un mois.

Aizen était clair dans ses paroles, Ichigo allait avoir un entraînement intensif au bout du quel il pourra aller voir sa famille ? Il prit l'ardoise qu'on lui avait donné un peu plus tôt et y marqua :

"Quel genre d'entrainement ?"

-Tu verras bien ! Kaname, je te laisses t'occuper de lui, j'ai des choses à faire pour Soul Society.

-Bien monsieur.

L'entraînement débuta dés que le maître quitta l'immense salle qu'il avait réservé pour un mois à l'occasion. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient, encore et encore et encore et encore et encore jusqu'à en mourir... Tandis que l'aveugle était encore en pleine forme, le muet était essoufflé et chaque geste qu'il faisait lui faisait mal. Tout ce qu'il demandait était de dormir quelques instants, mais c'était sans compter sur son adversaire qui ne faisait en rien attention à son état carrément pitoyable. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait perdre connaissance à tout moment, pourtant il continuait toujours de donner des coups de sabres, attendant le moment où le balaise d'en face dise que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Mais après plus de deux heures passées ainsi, il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours dans cette même salle, Tousen étant assit juste à coté de lui. Il se releva et à peine fut-il debout, qu'on lui donna un sabre, reprenant ainsi l'entraînement. Au fur et à mesure des jours, Tousen lui montrait comment mieux utiliser le sabre, lui donnant des conseils à suivre lors d'un combat, ou d'un assassinat. Trentes longs et durs jours passés ainsi... Si seulement les trente jours s'étaient passés avec Tousen, non il passa seulement une semaines ainsi, les jours restants, il les passa avec une autre personne, une personne qu'il qualifia directement de "Satan en personne". Avec son drôle de chapeau, ses drôles de godasses et sa foutue canne, facile de s'en souvenir, d'autant plus qu'il affichait sans arrêt son satané sourire aimable, qui ne faisait qu'énervé Ichigo. Il failli mourir à de nombreuses reprises, sous les coups d'une jeune fille totalement singlée, dans un trou plus que profond ou même sous le coup de son sabre dont le fourreau se trouvait être un canne. Au bout de dix jours passés avec Kisuke Urahara, car c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait, l'esclave se demanda s'il n'était pas mort, finalement. Mais malheureusement non, il ne l'était pas et l'entraînement ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour... Horrible, affreux, aucun mot ne pourrait décrire correctement cet "entraînement", enfin plutôt ce meurtre, non, non, cette torture... Mais les dix jours suivants, n'étaient que suicide à chaque seconde, ça peux vous semblez exagéré, mais croyez moi, **il n'y a pas pire au monde ! **Le son des sabres s'entrechoquant, le son de son sabre qui se brisait, la sensation qu'avait son corps lorsqu'il frappait au sabre, lorsqu'il ne le faisait plus, le son des coups de feux qu'émettaient les armes de point, les mitraillettes, et tout le reste, la fatigue qu'il ressentait pour chacun de ses muscles, la soif, la faim, la vue trouble, les tremblements, l'ouïe qui grésillait, les évanouissements, et tout un tas d'autres petites choses, qui faisaient que cet "entraînement" ou il ne savait quoi était dur, étaient un calvaire à supporter chaque jour qui filait, chaque nuit qui passait... Il avait droit à cinq heures de sommeil pas plus, et s'il avait le malheur de se réveiller avant, tant pis il reprenait l'entraînement même s'il avait dormit qu'une heure seulement. Sept jours avec Tousen, dix jours d'entraînement aux sabres et aux armes de distance, dix jours d'apprentissage de techniques d'assassinat et enfin, quatre jours d'apprentissage pour la culture générale ou autre. Les quatre derniers jours étaient, certes les moins physiques, mais les plus fatigants, le temps de sommeil était passé de cinq heures à deux, quand il était réveillé, tout ce qu'il faisait lire, apprendre, réciter, écrire, dessiner, chanter, regarder attentivement, se souvenir, résumer, faire diverses choses artistiques ou intellectuelles...

* * *

_7 Juillet 2015 :_

_15h30 :_

Ichigo avait dormit huit heures et était en pleine forme, Urahara était déjà partit et Aizen était au chevet de son esclave. Ce dernier se leva, s'étira et regarda son maître qui lui passa aussitôt une grande ardoise et un marqueur.

"Vous aviez que je pourrai voir ma famille en ce jour, tiendriez-vous parole ?"

-Oui, ne t'en fais je t'y emmène de ce pas, mais avant toute chose, il faut que tu sache que si tu y vas c'est pour une mission.

"Qui consiste en quoi ?"

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du brun, tandis que le plus grand soupçon s'immisça sur celui de l'orangé.

-Je vois que Kisuke t'as bien apprivoisé, mais passons... Tu as 3 jours de temps libres avec ta famille, de plus il me semble que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de sa mort non ?

"Est-ce que vous parlez de la mort de ma mère le 11 Juillet ?"

-Tout à fait, le 11 Juillet, tu devras tuer toutes ta famille : ton père, ainsi que tes deux sœurs.

Ichigo commença à écrire en toute hâte sur son ardoise, mais on l'arrêta :

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, si tu ne le fais pas...

Le sourire jusque là amical de Sosuke s'estompa et il reprit sur un ton plus sinistre :

-Si tu ne le fais pas, j'emprisonnerai ta chère famille et la torturerai de façon à ce qu'ils ne meurent jamais, ensuite je les ferai esclaves, mais pas pour moi, non, chacun esclaves d'une autre personne choisis par mes soins pour être le plus horrible maître.

Il ne répondit rien, son maître avait été clair, il était obligé... Obligé de tuer ses sœurs qu'il aimait tant ainsi que son père qui avait -à sa manière- tellement prit soin de lui...

* * *

_5 Juin 2015 :_

Il était tard et toujours pas de touffe orange chez les Kurosaki, les deux sœurs commençaient à s'inquiétées. "Où peut-il bien être ?"; "Que fait-il ?"; "J'espère qu'il va bien"; "Nii..." étaient les seuls choses que la plus jeune, Yuzu, disait, tandis que la deuxième regardait la télé, ne disant mot. Lorsque la porte se fit entendre, les deux coururent jusqu'au nouveau venu.

-Nii !

Criaient-elles en chœur. La seule que répondit le frère était un simple mouvement de la tête en leur direction, il ne les avait même pas regardé un seul instant ! Yuzu s'imagina immédiatement le pire serrant de toute sa poigne, la pauvre spatule de bois, et Karin réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que son frère qui, le matin même, souriait de toute son âme, donnant même un baiser sur le front de Yuzu, c'était étrange... Elle toqua donc à la porte d'Ichigo :

-Ichi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On s'est inquiétés pour toi même papa, il est parti te chercher en courant et hurlant...

Elle ne reçu pas de réponse... Elle continua donc se noyant dans un monologue plein de questions :

-Ce matin, tu était plein de joie de vivre et ce soir tu rentre tard comme pas possible, tu ne nous regarde même pas et tu ne me réponds même pas... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Où t'étais ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas... Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir ! Ichi-nii ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tant que sa !

-Karin... Tu ne peux pas comprendre toi, lorsqu'on me cherche avec ma couleur de cheveux à l'appuis, ça me met hors de moi, je me bats contre ceux qui me cherchent, mais d'habitude j'oublis après avoir gagné, mais là... Un mec aux cheveux bleus... qui s'avère être mille fois plus fort que moi... **Ça**, ça me mets encore plus hors de moi !

Karin n'en revenait pas, voici la chose qui avait rendu fou son frère ! S'en était presque pitoyable.

-C'est juste pour ça ? Tu s-

Ichigo la coupa, elle allait dire "tu sais il existe bien des cons sur Terre ce n'est rien, il est juste un peu plus con que les autres c'est tout... Tu ne vas pas ruiner ta vie à cause de lui, c'est d'ailleurs sûrement ce qu'il veux...", mais à la place on eu le droit à une furie qui d'un revers de main ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas tout en hurlant

-COMMENT CA, JUSTE POUR CA ? Tu ne peux pas savoir **toi**, ce que c'est d'être insulté juste pour la couleur de tes cheveux, surtout quand la personne en face les a encore pire !

-Ichi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je-

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Cause toujours je te crois ! T'es qu'une petite racaille débile de toute façon ! Comme si tu pouvais me comprendre avec ton cœur de pierre ! Maman à bien fait de se jeter sous une voiture ! Si elle savait ce que t'es devenue !

Puis il partit de la maison tel une tornade, laissant sa sœur la plus robuste être consolée par la douce et frêle Yuzu...

* * *

_7 Juillet 2015 :_

_16h12 :_

Alors que Karin était en pleure, des bras musclés entourèrent sa tête, puis lui caressa les cheveux délicatement.

-Bienvenu chez toi, Ichi-nii...

Il aurait tant voulu parler, s'excuser d'être parti si précipitamment, de les avoir laissés tomber, tant pouvoir dire "je suis rentré petite sœur", mais il ne put point, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant était de lui caresser les cheveux, pas seulement pour ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais aussi pour profiter des derniers instants qu'il passerait avec sa famille, ses sœurs, Karin. Yuzu et son père, alertés par le grand silence qui avait suivi la sonnerie de la maison (et qui avait bien évidemment terminé avec le patient par ce que sinon je le plein vraiment) trouvèrent Karin dans les bras d'Ichigo, et ils firent vite de les rejoindre.

Une fois cette longue étreinte, toute la famille s'assis autour de la table avec pour sujet Ichigo (bah oui pas _qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir_ !). Ils lui demandèrent d'abord où est-ce qu'il se trouvait tout ce temps, il écrivit sur son ardoise qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire, ils lui demandèrent pourquoi il ne pouvait plus parler et quel était cet cicatrice sur son visage, il répondit sur son ardoise qu'il était devenu muet, pour éviter de dire "je me suis fais couper la langue", et que pour la cicatrice, il ne pouvait rien dire. Les Kurosaki se regardèrent d'un air inquiet tandis que le revenant faisait tout pour ne pas les regarder dans les yeux, ils terminèrent donc pas une seule question :

-Ichigo, pourquoi tu n'oses pas nous regarder dans les yeux, tu te caches derrière cette ardoise qui te sert maintenant à t'exprimer, tu es vague pour tout ce qui concerne la personne avec qui tu était pendant un mois ! Alors dis-moi mon fils, pourquoi n'oses-tu pas nous regarder dans les yeux ?

Le rouquin avait d'abord tressaillit à l'entente de son nom qui avait commencé à lui manquer, puis il fondu en larmes comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps et écrivit :

"Je ne peux pas le dire"

Il passa toute sa journée avec sa famille, jouant à divers jeux de sociétés, à des jeux vidéos, ils s'occupèrent aussi du blessé et Ichigo voulait apprendre plus que le mot "oui" ou "non" en morse, il allait en avoir bien besoin, puisque malgré les nombreuses choses que lui avait apprit Kisuke, le braille n'en faisait pas partie. Pourquoi ? Car Urahara n'avait pas eu le temps et qu'il trouvait cela bien plus amusant (surtout par ce qu'il trouvait ça amusant...).

Ichigo Kurosaki passa sa journée en tant que tel et ne pensa pas un instant en pensant être un esclave, mais juste un grand frère prenant grand soin de sa famille...

* * *

Voilà pour ce cinquième Chapitre ! S'il vous a plu n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ou d'aller voir sur ma page Facebook, qui pour l'instant ne parle que de ma Fanfiction...

Le chapitre 6 arrivera ne vous inquiétez pas, mais pas avant la semaine prochaine je pense... Considérez ce chapitre 5 comme un préambule de l'action en tout genre qui va arriver...

A plus mes sushis ! mouhahaha Je suis diabolique


	6. Chapter 6

**_**Hello mes sushis comment ça va ? Moi perso je suis crevée... Ce chapitre m'a pris un temps incroyable, c'est maintenant le plus long de tous et je n'y ai même pas mis tout ce que je voulais o Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !**_**

**_**Fullby**_****_** :**_** Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec **tout** ce que tu dis, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger, c'est prévu, c'est prévus x) Pour le côté farceur de Yoruichi et Kisuke c'est juste à cause de mon humour de merde xD J'avais peur de gâcher un peu le côté horrible et insupportable de l'entraînement avec des blagues trop pourries, alors voila... ^^' Je pense que pour les Kurosakis, tu seras servie ici, mais en tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'a donnée des idées =3

_**Amano :**_ Hahaha j'étais sûre que tu trouverais ça court x') C'était un peu le chapitre du "j'ai pas le temps" alors j'espère que celui-ci te satisfera ^^ Et, WOW O,o QUADRUPLE POUCE VERT? Tu m'en vois plus que ravie ! J'ai presque envie de te faire un câlin à distance tellement je suis contente que tu aime autant, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un dise ce genre de chose quand j'ai débuté, mais surtout je n'oublierai pas que tu es ma toute **première** revieweuse ;) Plein de merci Amano-chan !

**_Tsuki (Guest) :_** Tu vas l'avoit t'inquiète pas xD (bah quoi ? Moi j'aime bien tes caprices xD ) merci, merci, merci, merciiiiiii ! Merci petite sushi qui ne manque pas de goût *^*

* * *

**_Et c'est au bout du chapitre 6 que je déclare enfin :_**

**_Ne vous attendez pas à chef d'oeuvre hein ! J'ai pas le cerveau de Shini-sama non plus ! Mais je fais de mon mieux pour entrer dans la passion de la fanfiction que j'aime vraiment énormément. J'espère que vous me suivrez toujours et que mes followers, mes reviewers, ou même seulement mes viewers passeront juste un bon moment en lisant ma Fanfiction. Vous êtes tous des sushis et tant que vous ainsi, je vous aime, par ce que j'adoooore le ssushis ;)_**

**_Signé une Sushie qui rêve de devenir mangaka et de vivre au Japon qui est sur certains points au dessus de la France ! (Soleil levant quoi ! B) )_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_**Chapitre 6 :**_**

**_**La pluie**_**

Ichigo se réveilla dans son lit, dans sa chambre qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Trois jours, dans trois jours il devra... il... Il refusait d'y croire, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar dont il venait de se réveiller ! Il fila dans la salle de bain sans un bruit. Il se rafraîchissait les idées en se mouillant le visage grâce à l'eau du robinet, puis il se regarda dans le miroir, tout sourire était impossible, le numéro sur son visage ne faisait que rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve... Il se retourna et s'assit par terre d'un geste, échappant un soupire de détresse, il voulait s'enfuir, éviter tout cela, il ne voulait pas d'un massacre dont il aurait été coupable !

-AAARGH!

Il enrageait, contre lui même de ne rien pouvoir faire, il était devenu qu'un simple objet dont on se servait pour tuer qui on veut !? Non ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Il avait un cœur, une âme, il sait faire la différence entre les bonnes et les mauvaises personnes merde ! Il était devenu minable... Il devait tuer les êtres les plus chères à ses yeux, lui qui aimait son nom pour le "ichi" qui voulait dire un, mais surtout pour "go" qui voulait dire protéger... Comment allait-il les protéger ainsi !? Hein! Comment !? Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se lamenter, que de ne rien montrer, de rien dire, rien... Pourquoi devait-il faire tout cela ? ... Quel était le numéro ? Il se releva et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir ... Zéro ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

-Ichi-nii ?

Yuzu toqua à la porte se demandant ce que son frère pouvait bien faire dans la salle de bain , si longtemps. Ichigo ouvrit la porte et caressa les cheveux de Yuzu avec un léger sourire, puis retourna dans sa chambre.

"Il est bizarre depuis qu'il est revenu..." songeait-elle avait d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

Il s'assit sur son lit, songeur, comment ferait-il le jour J ? Pourquoi ce numéro-ci ? Que deviendra-t-il ? Que des questions sans réponse. Il prit ses cheveux roux de sa poigne et tira, comme s'il voulait se les arracher. Un cauchemar ? Non... Pire que cela, c'était sans nom. Il ne deviendra qu'un monstre en tuant les êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers... Tout devant lui était noir, ne défilant devant lui que de vagues souvenirs du passé, où ils étaient tous trois réunis, joyeux...

Ses sœurs voulurent passer une journée entière en sa compagnie, trop contentes d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur frère bien aimé. Il jouèrent à des jeux vidéos, laissant échapper de nombreux jurons tels que : "Putain" "Mais merde c'est pas possible" "Mais il est invincible ou quoi ?" Qui les faisaient rire ensembles. Malheureusement Ishin était trop occupé pour se joindre aux festivité de ses trois enfants, ce fut donc avec regret qu'il quitta la maison embrassant bien fort ses chers et tendres.

Le rouquin affichait continuellement un faux sourire, car au fond de lui, chaque seconde qui passait, était difficile à supporter, il voulait mourir sur le champ, ne pas faire souffrir sa pauvre famille, mais cela empirerait encore, il affichait donc ce sourire qui voulait en fait dire "Se sera la dernière fois qu'elles feront cela ... Je veux qu'elles aient des souvenirs chaleureux"

* * *

Encore deux jours... Ichigo se leva au environs de sept heure du matin et alla prendre un bain, histoire de se changer les idées dans de l'eau bien chaude, même s'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il devait faire, même s'il souffrait énormément, il s'engouffra dans l'eau bouillante, lui réchauffant le corps, le lavant, aussi, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus s'être lavé depuis une éternité, **ou bien d'être tâché de sang**... Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, non, non, ce n'était qu'une impression, il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Puis lui revint en tête l'image de ce vieil homme, qui, bien que c'était un tueur, avait l'air bon et sage, respecté par tant de gens. Il avait tué un homme, alors était-il ce genre de personne, en fin de compte ? Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, asseyant de tout son être d'oublier, d'être bien, de profiter... Il essayait tellement, qu'il se surprit à faire un sourire en repensant aux deux énergumènes avec qui il était pendant un mois, toutes les fois où Yoruichi piquait dans son bento avec cet air de chat, les fois où la violette et le blond se chamaillaient et au final ça retombait toujours sur lui, la fois où elle le taquina dans la source d'eau chaude que contenait l'endroit, toutes ces fois où Kisuke parla de Yoruichi de manière cochonne au roux, puis elle arrivait en mode furie et avaient tous deux droit à une pair de claque avant de se remettre au boulot. Oui, il y avait eu des moments comme ceux-ci, mais la réalité les rattrapés toujours à un moment ou un autre.

La réalité, elle était horrible, insupportable, insoutenable, trop présente, il voulait s'en échapper, et ce, le plus vite possible.

Il ne pourra certainement pas faire cela, mais s'il ne le fait pas, ils souffriront plus ? Ils... Ceux qu'il aime tant souffriraient s'ils ne mourraient pas ?

Il sortit de son bain, se rhabillant avec ses habits préférés : un jean gris un peu moulant, et un t-shirt avec marqué "Bleach" dessus, à noter que le jean avait une chaîne. Il descendit tranquillement, se fit un bol de chocolat chaud, des pancakes, du jus d'orange et du bacon, digne d'un breakfast. Il s'installa devant la télé et regarda Shingeki No Kyojin, puis il changea vite car la mort et tout ça... Vous avez compris... Il regarda donc plutôt Mon Voisin Totoro, histoire de le ramener un peu à son enfance.

_Vers treize heures, après le repas, Yuzu et Karin proposèrent de sortir en famille, ils y allèrent à pied._

Ichigo n'était pas ravi du tout à l'idée de sortir, voir du monde, tout-ci, tout-ça... Il n'en raffolait pas, surtout depuis... **Depuis qu'il était devenu un tueur**...

Il allaient vers le centre-ville, il n'était pas confiant, de nombreuses personnes avaient regardé son numéro, la plus part en chuchotant un "mon Dieu, on devrait pas laisser son enfant se faire ça". Surement pensaient-ils que ce n'était qu'un tatouage, qui ne faisait qu'empirer la couleur de ses cheveux, et de sa chaîne au pantalon qui ajoutait un petit plus... **Il n'aura qu'à les tuer quand il en aura l'occasion** ! Non, non... Il devait se reprendre, penser à sa famille qui aimait tant et non pas au personnes ignorantes de son chagrin.

-Ca va Ichi-nii ?

Yuzu le sortit de ses pensées, il afficha donc son fameux sourire et répondit par un "hm?"

-Non rien, tu avais l'air palô, mais ça va mieux maintenant !

Elle lui afficha un sourire ravie, ce qui le fit se renfrogner dans l'idée qu'il était un monstre...

_Une fois dans le centre-ville, les deux sœurs, demandèrent à se séparer._

Le roux n'aima pas vraiment cette idée, mais bon... Après tout, pourquoi pas !

Ils se dispersèrent donc, allants chacun de son côté, seul, et ce fut en se retrouvant seul qu'il commença à se torturer l'esprit, entre les regards mauvais des gens sur lui, des gens qu'il avait peur de voir, etc, il n'était vraiment apaisé... Il avait peur un de ses amis le voir ainsi, meurtrit par lui-même, ou son maître, Aizen, lui demandant pourquoi il ne se trouve pas avec sa famille, il avait vraiment peur de tout cela, alors il partit dans une ruelle où pas un chat y vivait, où personne ne le verrait... Il s'y terra, attendant qu'il soit l'heure du rendez-vous avec sa famille...

Lorsque ce fut enfin l'heure, il se leva sortit de ses pensées sinistres qui n'étaient autre que "je ne veux pas les tuer, je ne veux pas les tuer" en boucle tournant dans sa tête. Mais alors qu'il s'appuyer contre le mur, histoire d'avoir plus de faciliter à se lever, des petites frappes le trouvèrent là, et eurent la "fabuleuse" idée de s'amuser à emmerder un mec qui semblait plus faible qu'eux (à leurs yeux). Mais, à leurs plus grand regret, lorsque le premier poing fut lancé, l'orangé l'intercepta et apprit à voler au propriétaire de ce poing, par contre l'atterrissage il l'apprit de lui-même dans un bruit de fracas, d'os qui se craquaient et de beuglement de douleur. Ce qui donna aux autres petites frappes une peur certaine envers le roux en face d'eux, pas seulement par ce que leur ami avait valser au loin, non, mais par ce que l'être qui se tenait face à eux n'était pas humain, il avait un regard d'assassin et ce fut donc par simple reflex qu'il bégayèrent un :

-Ne nous tue pas, on est désolé !

Il se reprit et remarqua qu'il venait juste de reprendre sa colère comme lors de l'entraînement... Lors de l'entraînement, Kisuke avait prit l'habitude de le réveiller en lui faisant un test de reflex : Yoruichi devait lui donner un coup nimporte où et il devait soit l'éviter, soit le dévier, soit l'intercepter, après quoi un combat au corps à corps suivait, et ils faisaient tout pour que le rouquin comprenne que c'était un combat à mort et rien d'autre. A ce moment il c'était rappelé de ça, et il comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre comme n'importe qui, sainement, paisiblement, que ce qui lui était destiné à présent était une vie de combat à mort, d'assassinat et autres choses du genre. **De quel genre ? **Du genre sanglant...

Il retourna au lieu où la famille s'était séparée une heure plus tôt et y trouva Yuzu, un air inquiet sur le visage...

-Ichi ! Tu es là !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

-Je ne trouve plus papa et Karin-nee...

Il regarda autour, en effet, bien qu'il était en retard, ni son père, ni la plus âgée de ses sœurs étaient là... Où sont-ils, que leurs a-t-on fait ? **Peut-être qu'ils ont étés tués ! **Non, il ne fallait pas penser au pire immédiatement ! Peut-être qu'ils se sont juste arrêtés dans un restaurant. Il sortit une petite ardoise de sa poche, ainsi qu'un petit marqueur :

"On va les chercher tout les deux t'en fais pas"

Ces quelques mots suffisaient à rendre le sourire à Yuzu qui acquiesça puis ils partirent à la recherche du reste de leur famille. Ils cherchèrent dans les boutiques dans les quelles ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, dans des restaurants, des fast-foods, les endroits remplis de racailles, etc, etc... Ils ne les trouvèrent pas et au bout d'une demi-heure, il se décidèrent enfin à aller voir un poste de police. Et ce fut dans ce dernier qu'ils trouvèrent les deux zigotos dans une cellule... Il n'en revenait pas ! Il s'était inquiétés et avait imaginé les pires scénarios pour au final retrouvé le sujet de son tracas dans une cellule avec des sourires béats ! Il se sentais débiles de s'être autant inquiétés pour eux, et son air exaspéré le montrait bien...

_Il faisait tard et les Kurosaki décidèrent donc de rentrer chez eux, à pied toujours..._

_Une fois de retour à la clinique, ils allèrent chacun dans leur coin se préparant à aller se coucher, sans même manger tellement chacun d'eux avait vécu quelque chose d'épuisant dans la journée._

Ichigo, aillant prit un bain le matin ne voulut pas prendre de douche et se changea juste avant de dormir, réussissant enfin à oublier ce qu'il était devenu... Mais, il vit le portable que lui avait donné Aizen sur son oreiller clignoter, signe qu'il avait un message, il doutait, tremblait en prenant le dit objet et commença à lire avec regrets ce qui y était marqué :

"_**De : Masta**_

**Objet : Changement de plan**

**Comme tu auras une mission le 11, tu dois tuer toute ta famille le 10, nous te chercherons à 13h30.**

_**Réponds dés que tu auras reçu ce message**_"

Les indications étaient formelles... Il voulait jeter le portable de toute ses forces contre le mur de sa chambre et être tranquille, mais ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, alors il répondit un simple "_**Bien maître.**_", puis posa le téléphone sur son bureau. Il s'assit sur le lit, voulant laisser couler toutes les larmes de son corps, mais ne fit rien, il regarda le ciel pleurer à sa place... Pour lui, la pluie n'était le signe que de tristesse... **ou de mort certaine !**

* * *

Il faisait déjà bien jour, Karin eu du mal à se lever, elle avait mal à la tête, elle avait mal dormit cette nuit... Elle avait fait un cauchemar horrible mais ne se rappelait pas du tout de quoi ça parlait exactement... Elle bailla très fort et se leva les cheveux hérissés sur la tête, elle alla directement dans la salle de bain, pour se recoiffer et s'habiller puis alla voir le vieil homme de la clinique, mais ne pouvais en fin de compte pas, puisque son père était, de toute évidence, déjà debout et était très occupé avec lui, donc elle alla dans le dernier endroit du son train train habituel, le salon, où elle se fit un simple bol de céréales, pourtant une super bonne odeur planait dans la pièce, ce qui lui donnait faim, mais pas grave, elle avait un peu la flemme de faire autre chose... Tant pis pour l'odeur alléchante !

Elle s'assit nonchalamment sur le canapé au côté du rouquin et regardait attentivement son bol de céréale pour éviter d'en mettre partout. Elle était trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que c'était, même réfléchir, c'était pour dire !

Elle finit son bol et remarqua enfin que les deux autres regardaient le Château dans le ciel...

-Hum... T'es pas un peu vieux pour ça toi ?

L'air boudeur d'Ichigo lui fit rire, puis Yuzu lui répondit :

-Je lui avait dis la même chose quand je me suis levée ! Trop forte Karin-nee !

Elles rigolèrent, puis embêtèrent un peu leur frère.

_Vers treize heures, après le repas, Yuzu et Karin proposèrent de sortir en famille, ils y allèrent à pied._

Elle voulait aller en ville pour se changer un peu les idées, elle voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé il y un mois qui l'a hantait tant la nuit... Et puis, ça avait l'air de plaire à tout le monde, sauf Ichi...

-Ca va Ichi-nii ?

Yuzu avait posé la bonne question, il afficha un sourire et répondit par un "hm?"

-Non rien, tu avais l'air palô, mais ça va mieux maintenant !

Y'avais pas à dire, elle avait vraiment l'impression parfois que son frère l'évitait, comme s'il s'en voulait pour ce soir-là... Mais elle préférait ne rien dire, par peur de le blesser...

_Une fois dans le centre-ville, les deux sœurs, demandèrent à se séparer._

Elle alla dans un espace gaming, il y avait des tas de jeux, tekken, mortal kombat, mais surtout naruto shippudden ninja storm revolution qui était l'un de ses préférés. Elle y joua encore et encore, ayant des tas et des tas de challengers qui perdaient les uns après les autres, ils ne pouvaient contre elle !

Pourtant elle jouait sans vraiment y faire attention, elle pensait à son frère, à ce soir-là, ressassant encore et encore et encore ses mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête... Ces mots l'avaient touchée au plus profond de son cœur, mais personne ne le voyait, elle était toujours la même, avec son fidèle caractère de cochon. Ça la torturait, mais elle ne le disait à personne, le gardant pour elle, sachant très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle finira par exploser tellement elle n'arrivera plus à supporter ce poids, mais elle ne savait ni quand, ni comment...

-Putain !

-Mais merde !

-Connasse nooon !

-Non, non, NON, **NOOOOOOON!**

-Aller ! Je vais l'avoir ! Je vais l'avoir ! Non merd**eee !**

-J'espère que tu me laissera une chance ! ... pfff c'est nul...

-Yes ! J'ai... pas gagné...

-Que le meilleur gagne ! ... Ah bah c'est pas moi...

Tant de phrases, tant de personnes, tant de personnages, tant de victoire, tant de temps... Elle était toujours au même endroit, ça faisait déjà une demi-heure, ou plus d'ailleurs, elle n'avait que ça à faire après tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, tout lui rappelait son frère et elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle voulait se défouler sur un jeu de combat, sur des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sans pour autant les frapper...

-Mais merde ! Je suis qu'en plus tu te satisfait que tout le monde perde, tu aimes voir le malheur des gens c'est ça ?! Ou qu'en fait **tu ne peux juste pas comprendre ce qu'on peut ressentir, sale monstre !**

Ces mots... Un monstre ? Pas capable de comprendre ce qu'on peut ressentir ?

-BIEN SÛRE QUE SI JE PEUX LE COMPRENDRE !

Elle avait franchi la limite, elle avait explosé, pauvre espace gaming où toutes les personnes qui essayaient de l'arrêter furent frapper, comme s'ils avaient étés de vulgaires punching-balls...

Au final, alors que beaucoup de matériel fut détruit, la jeune fille fut arrêtée et mise en cellule, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne pour payer sa rançon... Mais en arrivant au poste, il s'avérait qu'une personne qu'elle connaissait était aussi en cellule, et pas n'importe qui, non, son _père_ !

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il était là, et il n'en fit rien non plus, un silence absolu régnait dans la cellule... Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Au bout d'une heure moins quart (oui, j'aurais put dire 45 min et alooors !? xp) Ichigo et Yuzu entrèrent dans le poste de police, ils avaient l'air essoufflés, mais les Ishin et sa fille ne purent s'empêcher de rire bêtement face à eux, par ce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était pathétique...

_Il faisait tard et les Kurosaki décidèrent donc de rentrer chez eux, à pied toujours..._

_Une fois de retour à la clinique, ils allèrent, chacun dans son coin, se préparer à aller se coucher, sans même manger tellement chacun d'eux avait vécu quelque chose d'épuisant dans la journée._

Elle regardait par la fenêtre du salon, la lune, les étoiles qui se cachaient derrière les nuages. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui, elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à tous ces gens. Mais elle pensait surtout qu'elle était cruche de penser que son frère l'évitait, il devait bien avoir ses raisons non ? D'autres raisons que ce soir-là... Elle adorait son frère et pour lui ça devait bien être réciproque ... Elle soupira, elle était fatiguée et ne voulait plus jamais repenser à cela.

Il pleuvait, ce qui la réconfortait, elle aimait la pluie, elle avait toujours pensée que la pluie sonnait la fin des malheurs, qu'il se passait toujours un malheur avant la pluie, puis ne régnait que paix. A ce moment, ça ne changeait pas, elle adorait la pluie, et alla se coucher, et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, réussi à dormir...

* * *

Le réveil sonna, mais une main puissante le fit se taire d'un coup. Il s'assit, se frotta les yeux, puis se leva pour s'habiller. Il alla dans la cuisine, faisait un signe de la main à deux de ses enfants qui regardaient un dessin animé, un studio ghibli s'il en jugeait les dessins... Il prit un croissant, remplit un verre de jus d'orange, un bol de lait chaud et fit deux/trois tartines. Ils mit le tout sur un plateau, sauf le croissant qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche. Il alla dans la clinique pour s'occuper de monsieur Dayo, un vieil homme qui était dans la clinique depuis plus de deux mois, il aimait cet endroit, les gens qui y habitaient, et avait de toute façon besoin de médicaments. C'était comme si la famille Kurosaki l'avait adopté, il n'avait plus rien, rien sauf cette famille qui prenait soin de lui et qui riait aussi avec lui. Ishin entra dans la chambre discrettement afin de ne pas le réveiller trop brusquement. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et dit doucement "monsieur Dayo" afin de le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et sourit lorsqu'il vit le médecin, il se redressa alors, posant ensuite le plateau sur ses jambes. Il sirota le verre de jus d'orange et attendait qu'Ishin lui dise quelque chose.

Le noireau était souvent cachottier, mais il savait qu'à cet homme-ci, il pouvait tout dire, il pouvait se confesser à cet homme, il ne dirait rien à personne, il ne jugeait pas aussi, il ne faisait qu'écouter puis nous épauler, un homme bon.

-Mon fils est rentré...

Il lâcha ses quatre mots comme si cela avait été une catastrophe, comme s'il ne voulait pas que son fils soit de retour...

-Oui, je sais. Hé bien ? Qui y a-t-il ?

-J'ai... L'impression qu'il est totalement différent, il a cette marque sur le visage que j'ai la drôle d'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Et puis... Il y a tellement de chose qu'il ne veut pas me dire... J'ai peur qu'il... qu'il ait rejoins Soul Society par un moyen qui m'échappe...

Ishin était triste pour son fils, il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il craignait soit vrai, qu'il ait raison... Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait de ne rien savoir sur ce mois d'absence...

-Soul Society vous dites ? Ce ne serait pas cette entreprise de tueurs à gages dont vous m'aviez parlé ?

Il baissa la tête, il lui avait déjà parlé de l'endroit où il travaillait autrefois, il lui avait déjà tout dit à propos de lui, comme quoi il avait été ce qu'ils appellent Shinigamis, les tueurs de Soul Society... Il avait quitté cette entreprise, car il était tombé amoureux d'une femme, Masaki Kurosaki... Avait eu trois enfants avec elles avant qu'elle ne périsse dans un "accident de voiture"... En réalité, ce n'était pas un accident, mais un meurtre... Un shinigami avait eu la mission de la tuer, puisqu'à cause d'elle me capitaine Kurosaki était devenu un simple civil...

Ses yeux brillaient rien que d'y repenser, pour rien au monde il voudrait être à nouveau impliqué dans tout ce merdier, mais il s'agissait de son fils, de celui de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé... Il soupira donc avec un air coupable :

-Oui...

-Alors j'espère de tout coeur que vous vous trompez et que votre fils n'est rien impliqué dans tout cela... Et si par malheur c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que c'était son choix, son désir...

Le sourire chaleureux du vieil homme avait le don de rassurer l'ex capitaine. Il savait que ce monde était rempli de ténèbres, que la nuit dominait tout. Il avait eu des centaines, voir des milliers de missions et jamais il ne trouva l'une d'entre elles juste... Si par malheur _son fils_ était impliqué dans tout ça, ce serait la fin de _son monde_... (précision : la fin du monde à Ichigo, pas du monde à Ishin)

Dayu-san mangeait tranquillement, tandis que le père de famille réfléchissait où avait-il bien pu voir ce genre de cicatrice, il réfléchissait tellement, que Dayu avait eu le temps de finir son plateau qu'il posa sur le chevet pour ensuite tapoter de sa frêle main la forte épaule du noireau.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant, vous verrez, je suis sûr, que votre fils est bon, qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à qui que se soit... Arrêtez donc de faire une tête d'enterrement, souriez et profitez de chaque instant passé avec votre famille...

A ce moment-là, Karin entra dans la chambre, mais le vieil homme lui fit un signe de la main pour ne pas déranger son père, elle repartit donc aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Voyez-vous, vous avez des enfants intelligents et qui prennent soin des autres. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent mettre fin à une vie, même si cette vie est celle d'un insecte.

Ses paroles étaient justes et réconfortantes, pourtant, Ishin ne faisait que serrer les points de plus en fort. Il s'en voulait d'être ainsi, ce n'était pas dans l'éducation que ces choses se transmettaient, mais par les gênes. Il avait un monstre qui aimait tuer, cela ne changerait jamais... Il était devenu médecin pour rattraper ses erreurs passées, mais rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne réussirait à effacer tout le mal qu'il avait commis... Il prit le plateau et s'en alla, affichant à nouveau son faux sourire, ses fausses bêtises, cette joie qu'il ne supportait plus...

_Vers treize heures, après le repas, Yuzu et Karin proposèrent de sortir en famille, ils y allèrent à pied._

Ishin aimait bien l'idée de sortir un peu, se changer les idées, et puis, il avait besoin de médicaments et autres petites choses pour la clinique... Il trouvait que les filles avaient eu la bonne idée, au bon moment. C'était donc gaiement qu'il marchait sa petite famille.

-Ça va Ichi-nii ?

La question de Yuzu posée à son frère le sortit de ses rêveries. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son fils n'avait pas l'air en forme, il avait l'air...

-Non rien, tu avais l'air palô, mais ça va mieux maintenant !

Elle lui afficha un sourire ravie, mais Ishin lui, s'inquiétait pour lui, il n'était plus exactement le même, il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était plus qu'évident, mais... était-ce ce qu'il pensait, ou bien autres chose ?

_Une fois dans le centre-ville, les deux sœurs, demandèrent à se séparer._

Ishin alla directement à la pharmacie, il savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il lui fallait... Il y avait réfléchi pendant tout le trajet et ne voulait pas l'oublier, c'était pourquoi il se dépêchait. Il devait acheter tellement de chose qu'il resta dans la pharmacie une bonne demi-heure. C'était le genre de pharmacie qui ressemblait plus à une boutique qu'autre chose, il y avait des tas et des tas de médicament, mais les plus dangereux étaient tout de même gardés par les pharmaciens, dans un endroit interdit aux clients. Le temps de chercher dans la boutique, demander aux pharmciens et le temps que les pharmaciens cherchent également, cela prenait énormément de temps et quelque part, ça arrangeait Ishin, puisque c'était le seul endroit où il avait besoin d'aller, il ne voulait pas trop s'ennuyer plus tard.

Il sortit de la pharmacie avec plus de quatre sachets à la main, qu'il lâcha bien vite en voyant la personne qui l'attendait à la sortie...

-Ça faisait longtemps Capitaine !

Il ramassa ses sachets et mit son visage prêt de celui son opposant :

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi Shihoin, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi ou lui, ou même eux !

Il commençait à passer son chemin, mais s'arrêta à la réplique de la violette.

-C'est là que tu te trompe ! Tu sais... Ton fils...

Il lâcha une nouvelle fois ses sachets et attrapa la femme au coup, prêt à l'étrangler si nécessaire. Il n'était pas très content de sa réplique et voulait savoir ce que, elle, savait.

-Que sais-tu au juste ? Parle ou je t'étrangle !

Elle s'enleva de son emprise et dit d'une voix joueuse : "Alors attrape-moi", puis elle commença à courir, et Ishin la suivait. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle savait, il voulait savoir ce que son fils avait bien pu faire pendant tout ce mois, où était-il, est-ce qu'il avait rejoins Soul Society ? Ou pire ? Avait-il déjà tué ?

Il courait de plus en vite, mais il était surtout de plus en plus fatigué, il avait perdu de son agilité et à ce moment précis, cela ne l'arrangeait guère... Shihoin était parmi les plus rapides de Soul Society, alors qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Juste récupérer son fils...

Il réussit pas à la rattraper, mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était encerclé par la police, il se trouvait dans une zone interdite, mais n'importe la quelle, une scène de crime... L'odeur du sang y régnait et il crut devenir fou... Les policiers l'interrogèrent, lui demandèrent ce qu'il foutait là, lui ordonnèrent de partir sur-le-champ, mais il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, il savait que s'il faisait quoi que ce soit, il deviendrait fou, pourrait même aller jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un... Alors ce fit mettre en cellule où un peu plus tard sa fille arrivait, mais il ne lui faisait même pas attention, il était beaucoup trop... Trop perdu en lui-même...

Lorsqu'environs 45 minutes après son fils et sa fille arrivèrent essoufflés comme pas permis et qu'ils payèrent la rançon pour lui et Karin, il affichait un sourire bête, par simple automatisme, il ne souriait pas sincèrement, mais surtout ne voulait pas sourire, ni même partir de cet endroit, pourtant il les suivit, non pas par choix, mais par devoir...

__Il faisait tard et les Kurosaki décidèrent donc de rentrer chez eux, à pied toujours...__

__Une fois de retour à la clinique, ils allèrent chacun dans leur coin se préparant à aller se coucher, sans même manger tellement chacun d'eux avait vécu quelque chose d'épuisant dans la journée.__

Il s'assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, se demandant ce que cette diablesse lui aurait dit si il l'avait attrapé... Il mit sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, il fallait pas qu'il tombe à nouveau la-dedans... Il avait promit de ne plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit, et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse !

Lorsqu'il entendit la pluie qui battait son plein il sourit prononça un nom, pour lui la pluie était toujours nostalgique, il pleuvait à chaque fois qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec sa femme et il adorait la pluie... "Je te promets que je protégerai notre fils... Masaki..."

* * *

A neuf heure, Yuzu se réveilla, baillant grandement. Puis elle regarda le visage de sa sœur endormie et sourit. Elle adorait la voir dormir, elle était... Comment dire ? Plus... douce ? Bon... En tout cas, elle adorait ça. Mais aujourd'hui, la cadettes voulait faire l'espionne, l'agent secret. Elle trouvait son frère beaucoup trop louche... Elle alla donc discrètement dans la chambre de son frère, pour aller voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant, de pertinent pour répondre à ses nombreuses questions, du genre : "pourquoi ne peut-il plus parler" "pourquoi a-t-il une cicatrice" "pourquoi ne peut-il pas dire où il était, avec qui et ce qu'il faisait ?".

Elle entra donc dans la chambre, puis chercha partout, sous le lit, sur le lit, dans le bureau, sur le bureau, dans les placards... Elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un portable. Elle commença alors à chercher dans ce dernier, les contactes, les messages, etc. Il se trouvait que le portable avait une infinité de contactes plus bizarres les uns que les autres... Capitaine machin, Capitaine bidule, Vice-capitaine bla-bla-bla... C'était quoi ces noms de contact ? Elle voulu abandonner, mais le portable vibra. Elle sursauta d'abord, s'effrayant pensant être démasquée, mais ce n'était pas le cas, son frère venait de recevoir un message...

"_**De : Masta**_

**Objet : Changement de plan**

**Comme tu auras une mission le 11, tu dois tuer toute ta famille le 10, nous te chercherons à 13h30.**

_**Réponds dés que tu auras reçu ce message**_"

C'était quoi **ça **!? C'était une horreur, comment ça "tuer toute ta famille" ? C'était ignoble ! Son grand frère, tuer sa famille ? Elle ne pouvait l'imaginer... Il fallait qu'elle prévienne les autres ! ... Non... Ils ne feraient que paniquer, ne pas y croire, ou elle ne savait quoi... Elle était bouleversée, choquée, apeurée... Elle devait faire quoi ? Faire comme si de rien était ? Le dénoncer à la police ? Non... Non... Non! Elle ne ferait jamais ça ! Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa famille et son frère ! Elle n'était peut-être pas bien forte, mais elle avait quelque chose à donner, quelque chose à faire, et elle était prête à tout pour y parvenir ! Elle ne baisserait jamais les bras, elle empêcherait se massacre d'arriver ! Elle enregistra le numéro de 'Masta' sur son portable à elle et commença à envoyer des messages, bien qu'elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait ...

Elle envoya un message au numéro avec son portable et laissa celui de son frère sur le lit, avec le fameux message marqué comme non-lu ...

"T'es qui_** ?**_"

Lorsqu'elle le disait dans sa tête, c'était agressif, mais elle ne pensait pas que le destinataire comprendrait cela comme étant agressif ... Elle reçu rapidement une réponse :

"_**J'aimerai plutôt savoir qui vous êtes, vous.**_"

Ça l'énervait mais tant pis, elle s'y attendait, c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, restait juste à le prouver :

"_**Je te dirai qui je suis, quand toi, tu me dira qui t'es.**_"

Elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle, mais elle retourna vite à la réalité, cela s'avérait juste ce 'Masta' n'était pas con...

"_**Hé bien, on est pas avancés ainsi... Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?**_"

"_**Il était enregistré dans mes contact, mais sans nom...**_"

"_**Ah oui ? C'est donc que je vous connais, ou que c'est un mauvais numéro**_"

Ou qu'elle l'avait pris sur le portable de son frère qui avait été absent un mois entier...

"_**Oui, c'est pour sa que je veux savoir qui tu es, j'ai pas envie de me faire avoir par un pervers ou un truc comme sa...**_"

"_**Oui je comprends tout à fait, mais comprenez bien que c'est la même chose pour moi.**_"

La même chose ? C'était une fille !? Masta, était une **fille **? Autant s'en assurer, elle voyait mal son frère être dominé par une fille avec de gros...

"_**Tu veux dire que t'es une fille ?**_"

"_**Non, non... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'ai juste peur de me faire arnaquer.**_"

Rassurée... Au moins, elle n'avait plus cette sale image en tête ...

"_**Donc t'es un homme, je sais maintenant au moins une chose sur toi...**_"

"_**Remarque, que moi aussi je sais quelque chose sur vous, vous êtes une femme et plutôt jeune, ça se voit à votre façon d'écrire et que vous ayez peur que je sois un pervers.**_"

Oups... Elle n'en revenait pas ! Il savait plus de choses sur elle, qu'elle n'en savait sur lui, et en plus, elle était sûre qu'il savait un peu plus que ça ! Elle enrageait.

"_**Mais dîtes moi plutôt, comment avez-vous réellement eu mon numéro ?**_"

A la vue de ce message, Yuzu prit peur et lâcha le portable, elle ne répondrait plus à aucun de ses messages...

Vers dix heures Yuzu entra dans le salon faisant un câlin à son frère avant d'aller se faire quelques tartines avec de la confiture de fraise (note de l'auteur : mouhahahahahahahahaha !).

Elle ne voulait pas inquiétée son frère, ni même parler de cet homme... Elle fera alors sa petite fille innocente et ignorante aux yeux de son frère :

-Tu regardes quoi ? Le Château Ambulant !? T'es pas trop vieux pour ça nii ?

Il secoua les épaules en rigolant, la prenant dans ses bras et frottant ses cheveux encore en bataille. Il n'avait pas l'air, comme cela, d'avoir changé... Ca l'attristait de savoir que la personne en face d'elle n'était autre qu'un futur tueur... Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais gardait tout ça pour elle...

_Vers treize heures, après le repas, Yuzu et Karin proposèrent de sortir en famille, ils y allèrent à pied._

Yuzu voulait voir si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose pour se préparer à demain, mais elle n'était pas peu fière d'emmener tout le monde, ils avaient tous l'air satisfaits d'aller en ville... Même Ichigo souriait, alors... Ah, non, autant pour elle, il n'avait pas l'air si content que ça en fin de compte, il avait plutôt l'air... Méfiant...

-Ça va Ichi-nii ?

Il afficha ce qui semblait être un faux sourire et répondit par un "hm?"

-Non rien, tu avais l'air palô, mais ça va mieux maintenant !

Elle lui afficha un sourire ravie, alors qu'en fait ça l'attristait de le voir ainsi, mystérieux et faux semblant.

_Une fois dans le centre-ville, les deux sœurs, demandèrent à se séparer._

Elle alla dans une armurerie. En entrant, elle vit le patron manquer un fou rire, elle était si jeune et si frêle, que c'était plutôt compréhensible... Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi choisir...

-Puis-je vous aider ma petite ?

Interloqué par l'appellation "ma petite", mais aussi par la voix étrangement aiguë de la personne, Yuzu se retourna d'un geste, puis détailla la personne en face d'elle, et fut surprise d'apprendre que cette personne n'était autre qu'une femme...

-Alors ?

-Hum... J'aimerais... heu... Je ne sais pas...

Le ton de plus en plus désespéré de la petite rouquine (ou argentée comme certains disent parfois), faisaient rire la vendeuse à chaude larmes.

-Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Yoruichi, si vous ne savez vraiment pas quoi prendre, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous cherchez et je vous guiderai !

Elle réfléchie un court instant (un long pour moi -') à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre.

-Je cherche quelque chose qui peux s'utiliser avec facilité, mais qui ne tue pas obligatoirement la personne en face... Vous avez ?

La question lui semblait farfelue, mais au moins pas la peine de détailler! C'était déjà ça.

-Hum... Ce n'est pas très clair, mais je crois avoir ce qu'il vous faut, dans quelle circonstance voulez vous vous en servir ?

Ah bah, tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande... Yuzu désespérait, il fallait croire que chercher une arme n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle !

-Nous sommes tenus en quelques sorte par le secret professionnel vous savez ?

-Des vendeurs ?

-Enfin, c'est plus nous qui nous le sommes imposé, puisqu'on tient une armurerie tout de même !

Le sourire de la violette rassurait la jeune fille, qui accepta, mais fit un court résumé :

-Mon frère a eu une "mission" de je ne sais qui et je préfère me protéger plutôt que de laisser toute ma famille se faire anéantir...

-Oh mais ton frère n'aurait pas une marque de zéro sur son visage par hasard ?

L'intervention du vendeur vêtu de vert était plutôt surprenante. Mais surtout, il connaissait Ichi ? Elle acquiesça d'un petit geste de la tête, qui était ce drôle d'énergumène ?

-Oh ! Mais je le connais moi ! Tu dois être Yuzu non ?

Elle acquiesça à nouveau ce qui fit sourire de plus belle le blond. Pour ensuite prendre un ton sérieux presque sombre en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Alors laisse faire, si tu ne veux pas souffrir d'avantage... Je ne te vendrai rien !

Yuzu, étonnée de la réaction du vendeur, le seul d'arme de la ville, face à elle. Elle quitta l'armurerie presque déprimée et alla par-ci par-là, sans vraiment savoir où aller... Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du rendez-vous, où elle attendit, encore et encore... Elle commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter, ça devait bien faire vingts minutes qu'ils devraient êtres tous là ! Puis elle vit enfin son frère arriver.

-Ichi ! Tu es là !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible, elle avait eu peur que l'homme de l'armurerie lui ai fait du mal, mais... Et pour les autres alors ?

-Je ne trouve plus papa et Karin-nee...

Son frère regardait autour, ce qu'elle faisait déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure, puis il sortit une petite ardoise de sa poche, ainsi qu'un petit marqueur :

"On va les chercher tous les deux t'en fais pas"

Au moins, il l'aidait à les chercher, ça la rassurait d'un certain côté...

Ils cherchèrent dans les boutiques dans les quelles ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, dans des restaurants, des fast-foods, les endroits remplis de racailles, etc, etc... Ils ne les trouvèrent pas et au bout d'une demi-heure, il se décidèrent enfin à aller voir un poste de police. Et ce fut dans ce dernier qu'ils trouvèrent les deux zigotos dans une cellule... Yuzu était désespérée, entre son frère, futur tueur et son père ainsi que sa sœur dans une cellule dans un poste de police... Il fallait croire que cette famille était maudite... Elle poussa un énorme soupire qui en disait long...

__Il faisait tard et les Kurosaki décidèrent donc de rentrer chez eux, à pied toujours...__

__Une fois de retour à la clinique, ils allèrent chacun dans leur coin se préparant à aller se coucher, sans même manger tellement chacun d'eux avait vécu quelque chose d'épuisant dans la journée.__

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, s'emmitouflant dans ses draps et pensait à demain, peut être qu'elle préférait ne pas se réveiller, ça vaudrait mieux pour elle après tout ... Elle ne voulait pas voir ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter, elle avait décider de ne pas baisser les bras, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait fait non ? Elle était seulement allée dans une armurerie, s'était fait jetée de cette dernière et ne faisait plus rien !? Elle s'en voulait d'avoir baissé les bras si vite, d'avoir abandonné sa famille ainsi...

Elle entendit des gouttes taper la vitre de la chambre et sourit en pleurant, elle avait toujours pensé que la pluie était synonyme de malheur, il pleut toujours lorsqu'un malheur arrive c'était la règle absolue, le ciel qui pleure pour les êtres sur Terre...

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous a plu si oui, bah... Une review ? "yeux de chat" s'il vous plait... Même si ce n'est juste pour dire "super chap." c'est pas grave, ça me fera plaisir ! :3

**Par contre, si vous n'aimez pas ! **Tant pis... C'est pas la fin du monde, je peux pas plaire à tout le monde ! Si ça ne vous plait pas, bah passez à autre chose ! Voila tout. Mais si vous mettez une review pour dire c'est de la merde bla bla bla, bah oui je risque de mal le prendre, mais c'est toujours pas la fin du monde, si vous mettez les raisons pour les quelles cous n'aimez pas, bah j'en prendrai note voila tout ! De toute façon, je compte bien faire d'autres reviews que celle-ci, alors...

Sinon, si vous voulez avoir des nouvelles, des infos, ou juste lire mes conneries parfois, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ma page ;)

lien à copier :  pages/Readers-666/655286784604416

Bon voila pour le bla bla ! A plus mes sushis que j'adoooore ! ^^

(vite vite le prochain pour la semaine pro!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo les sushis, ici votre Sashimi (nouveau surnom merci Amano d'amour xD ) **

**Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre et vous avoue que je n'arrive pas à avoir un rythme régulier comme je le voulais... **

**(Mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué - -' )**

* * *

**Houhouhou ! J'ai plein de nouveau reviewers et de followers sur la fanfic, je suis trop conteeeennnte ! **(pas de review d'Amano ni de Fullby... Bon, pas grave, au moins ils sont sur facebook ! )

_**Trolocat**__** :**_ Oui, je me suis peut-être un peu laissée emportée par l'idée que j'ai eu pour ce chapitre, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bien se que tu croyait. C'est la même journée vu par chaque personnage, une fois tu le vis sur Ichi, puis sur Ishin, puis sur Karin, puis sur Yuzu, bref. Après je pense pas en refaire, je l'ai fait parce que je voulais juste avoir un chapitre entier sur le Kurosakis et par ce que sinon ils seraient presque pas apparus, donc voilà. Après le tourner d'une autre manière, non j'avais pas envie qu'il arrive un truc de malade, je voulais une journée presque normale pour la famille quoi. Enfin bref je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux là. Merci pour ta review n'hésite pas à en mettre d'autre, je ne les prendrait jamais mal. =3

_**Shishi-sama :**_ (ton pseudo me fait penser à Shini-sama xD) bonjour à toi, merci pour ta petite review pleine d'espoir, mais j'ai le regret de te dire que le blanc étant Shirosaki, il n'y a pas vraiment d'espoir =/ Et... OH MERDE LA BOULETTE ! Merci pour ton petit corrigé xD

_**Neiflheim :**_ Ah bah si il va le faire ! On s'en fout que se soit sa famille, je **suis** sadique et étrange voyoons ! hum hum... Contente qu'elle te plaise ; ) Sinon pour Urahara et Yoruichi, se seront vraiment les persos les plus mystérieux, ne t'attends pas à un développement pour eux, et puis dans cette fic, tu vas plutôt vite comprendre que **per-sonne** n'est gentil. (sont tous michannnnnnnnnnt )

_**Bonne lecture les sushis !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_**Plus soi-même**_

Ce jour-là, tout le monde se réveilla en même temps, Ishin se fit un café et attendit que son fils soit debout, Karin se retourna dans son lit et se rendormit, Yuzu s'assit sur son lit et regardait dans le vide, quant à Ichigo, il essayait d'oublier, de **tout** oublier, ses souvenirs en tant que frère, esclave, tueur, etc. Il vidait son esprit et plus qu'une seule chose ne restait, du blanc...

Si Ishin attendait que son fils soit debout, c'était par ce qu'il voulait savoir ce que son fils avait fait pendant un mois, au risque de lui parler de Soul Society. Et ce fut au bout de même pas 5 minutes qu'il vit son fils déambuler dans le salon, mais quelque chose clochait, il souriait à pleine dent. Si il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que son fils ne souriait presque jamais, donc un sourire pareil... Soit il était possédé, soit il était complètement chtarbé...

Le rouquin s'approcha du tiroir à couteau, prit le plus aiguisé et regarda son père, père qui regarda la cicatrice de son fils, il venait de se rappeler, se rappeler où il avait bien pu voir ce genre de cicatrice.

Il avait connu un homme lorsqu'il était à Soul Society, un grand brun, intelligent, mais qui avait des esclaves, qui se reconnaissaient par des ronds sur le corps et un numéro, pour dix d'entre eux. Il venait seulement de comprendre et il ne put s'empêcher de dire à son fils qui était devenu esclave :

-Je suis désolé...

Ichigo trancha la gorge d'Ishin d'un coup, toujours avec son rictus à faire flipper un yakuza. Puis il alla dans la chambre de ses sœurs, lentement, tranquillement.

Quand Yuzu le vit, ses larmes se mirent à couler, elle avait peur et voulait croire au plus long et horrible cauchemar, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas...

-Ichi, je sais que tu as reçu une mission de ce 'Masta', mais tu ne dois pas le faire ! Tu ne gagneras que du regret !

Il s'arrêta et la regarda longuement, avant de reprendre son sourire, de l'étrangler , sa tête frappant le mur douloureusement, ce qui réveilla Karin en sursaut. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur et vit Ichigo, un couteau trempé et ses habits tâchés par le sang en train d'étrangler leur petite sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ichi !? Mais ça va pas ?!

Elle hurla de toutes ses forces jusqu'à en perdre la voix et lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Ichigo, ce n'était pas lui, ça ne pouvait l'être, qu'il soit énervé ou joyeux, jamais il n'aurait ce visage, cette expression effrayante...

L'inconnu lui trancha donc la gorge, comme pour le père de famille, elle l'avait agacé à crier ainsi, puis il reprit avec Yuzu qui commençait à étouffer et tourner de l'œil, mais il la relâcha, il ne voulait pas encore qu'elle ne meurt.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas tué ?

Il jubila, écrivant ses paroles sur le mur, grâce au sang qui se trouvait sur le couteau, et quand il n'en avait plus, il se resservait avec le sang de sa sœur. Un tel spectacle était juste cauchemardesque, et encore, le mot était faible face à tout ça...

« Que sais-tu de Masta ? Parle ou je te coupe un doigt ! »

-Je sais rien ! Je sais seulement que c'est un homme !

Il se contenta de ça, puis il coupa la gorge, comme pour les autres, sans aucun scrupule. Puis un rire sombre retentit dans la maison, le rire que l'on pourrait aisément donner au diable.

Il déplaça les corps, les mettant devant lui, mais les avoir déplacé avait éparpillé le sang, ce qui rendait l'endroit plus sombre encore... Le rouge dans les escaliers, la chambre, la cuisine, mais surtout sous ses pieds le rendait heureux, il profita du spectacle rigolant une nouvelle fois, puis perdit connaissance, tombant au sol comme une masse éclaboussant encore les alentours.

Près de cinq heures passèrent ainsi et lorsqu'Ichigo reprit connaissance, son visage trempait dans une flaque à l'odeur de fer. Puis lui parvinrent dans la tête des images qui semblaient irréels, il...avait... fait quoi ? Il se releva et vit devant lui du sang, partout, là où il gisait quelques secondes auparavant, dans la cuisine et il crut en voir dans les escaliers... Il regardait la flaque et voyait trois corps mais indistinctement, ils les voyait en souvenir, les corps ne se trouvaient plus à cet endroit, mais cela suffisait pour l'anéantir... Ce qu'il avait vu dans sa tête était bel et bien réel... Des souvenirs...de lorsqu'il avait... il avait... tué sa famille ? Sa respiration se fut trouble, ses larmes coulaient dors et déjà. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier, crier sa colère, crier sa tristesse, tout crier, résonnant dans la maison, entre les murs, un cri étouffer, affreux à entendre pire que tout, quelque chose qu'on oserait même pas mettre dans un film d'horreur tellement il était horrible.

Et Sosuke, qui était arriver à peine dix minutes plus tôt et qui avait demandé à déplacer les corps, était là, dans la même pièce que son esclave regardant d'un air ravi la première personne qu'il voyait pleurer sa famille, pourtant, il avait fait la même chose à chacun de ses esclaves, mais aucun, non aucun, n'avait réagit comme celui devant lui à cet instant.

Il se dirigea lentement et à pas assurés vers son rouquin, puis s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de ce dernier. Il lui tapota l'épaule, geste qu'il voulait affectueux mais que l'autre prit très mal, car c'était tout de même à cause de ce foutu brun qu'il avait dû tuer sa pauvre famille qui n'avait rien fait à personne. Il regarda alors son maître avec un regard noir, qui ne le laissa pas indifférent :

-Hé bien ?

Cette simple interrogation dit du ton le plus ferme qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu, lui suffit à calmer sa rage envers Aizen, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Ils se relevèrent, l'un d'un geste ample, l'autre tremblant encore de ses actes qu'il ne voulait pas savoir réels. Ils gagnèrent tout deux la voiture et retournèrent à la demeure d'Aizen, qui se trouvait vraiment loin de Karakura. Le trajet qui semblait durée plus d'une journée se déroula dans le plus grand silence que ce monde a connu, un silence très, très **très** lourd. Enfin pour tous les autres passagers que le rouquin...

-_**Alors mon roi ? Tu vas bouder combien de temps encore ? Je l'ai pour toi moi! Toi t'es trop faible pour faire ce genre de chose! Oï !Tu m'écoute au moins !? Poil de carootte ! …... Hahaha laisse moi deviner, c'est la première fois que tu me remarque, et t'as du coup l'impression que c'est la première fois que tu m'entends ? Mais tu goure mon roi, c'est pas du tout la première que je te parle, c'est juste que jusque jusque là, tu n'as pas eu la jugeote de me remarquer. Alors les images que t'as dans la tête, elles te plaisent, j'ai oublié de te le demander. Hihihihi...**_

Cette part de lui n'arrêtait plus, il parlait encore et encore sans discontinuer. Il devenait dingue à force de l'entendre, à moins qu'il ne l'était déjà... En plus d'être une vraie pipelette, cette part de lui, qu'il appellerait Shiro à partir de maintenant, était un vrai petit connard de la pire espèce.

* * *

Enfin arrivés à la blanche demeure, on emmena Ichigo, non pas dans la salle des ''récompenses'', mais dans une autre, la salle Yin. Comme son nom l'indiquait elle était sombre, très sombre pas un seul rayon de lumière n'entrait et Ichigo se demandait pourquoi devait-il se retrouvait ici. La réponse lui fut donnée immédiatement par Ulquiora :

-Ceci est une étape qu'on a tous subits, d'abord on tue sa famille, puis on se retrouve toute une semaine dans cette où pas un seul rayon de lumière ne parvient à la personne qui s'y trouve, on perd tout repaires, la seule chose nous restant encore étant notre voix. Mais toi qui n'en a plus, cela devrait être encore plus dur.

La façon dont il en parlait donnait des frissons, il l'avait déjà vécu et en parlait difficilement, autant dire que le jeune orangé était foutu, il était bien partit pour crevé dans cette pièce. Et il ne savait même pas combien de temps il allait devoir rester, ni dans combien de temps il allait y rester...

Il entra pourtant dans la pièce, la peur au visage en plus de sa profonde tristesse...

La porte se ferma et en effet, il était dans le noir le plus complet, encore plus noir que lorsqu'on ferme les yeux...

Les heures passaient, peut-être même des jours sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse voir quand il faisait jour ou quand il faisait nuit. La seule chose qu'il entendait était son souffle, la seule chose qu'il sentait était son odeur à lui, la seule chose qu'il voyait était l'image de trois corps inertes et tâchés de sang. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne ressentait pourtant jamais, il les ressentait, et de minute en minute, il apprenait à les contrôler, à savoir ce qu'il sentais, il s'imaginait la superficie de la pièce et marchait dans le vide pour essayer de se l'imaginer. Jusqu'à récupérer la vue, il arrivait à voir les murs, le sol, leurs textures, en fait il voyait encore plus de chose que lorsqu'il y avait de la lumière.

* * *

Aizen remplissait son devoir de capitaine en chef de Soul Society, il remplissait toute la paperasse donnait des missions aux différentes divisions, qui correspondaient en fait des secteurs du Japon, qui restaient toujours top secrets pour tout le monde sauf, les différents capitaines. Sa division à lui n'était autre que ses esclaves, qu'il aimait appeler arrancars, et les cibles de Soul Society, il aimait à les appeler hollows. En fait il considérait les arrancars comme une transformation d'un hollow en un shinigami. Cela l'amusait. Et il jubilait à l'idée de ce dernier spécimen qu'était Ichigo Kurosaki, il allait devenir sa création la plus parfaite après l'ancienne tercera et l'ancien sexta.

Les arrancars, surnommés espadas pour les dix plus forts d'entre eux, remplissaient les missions qui leurs était donné, il mangeait le minimum qu'on leur donnait, n'avait jamais d'amusement à part se parler quand ils pouvaient et devait soit obtenir des informations sur un hollow, assassiner un hollow ou bien même parfois en capturer un. Torturer pour les faire parler, questionner, etc. Voila en quoi correspondait le boulot des esclaves de la maison Aizen. (Aizen est son nom et Sosuke son prénom, et je l'ai capté il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors un peu de respect s'il vous plaît ^^')

Enfin, il y avait Nelliel, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose avec ''l'élément essentiel'' à son plan. Elle attendait dans une chambre d'hôtel très classe, des jumelles à la main. Elle s'ennuyait et attendait impatiemment que le gros dormeur qui se trouvait avec elle, se réveille pour qu'elle puisse enfin dormir à son tour.

* * *

Celui qui fut charger d'ouvrir la porte Yin, était un hollow, prisonnier de Sosuke, on voulait voir si Ichigo remarquerait qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi à abattre et s'il réussirait à l'assassiner. Tout était prêt, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur cette porte, d'abord les plus éloignés, les arrancars et quelques shinigamis, plus en avant, les espadas et des vices-capitaines et en première quelques capitaines curieux de voir la transformation, mais n'oublions pas les deux autres, à l'hôtel, avec leurs jumelles.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, figeant toutes les personnes présentes, puis un grincement de porte, qui fit avaler leur salive les plus attentifs, et qui faisait trembler de peur l'hollow qui était sûr de mourir simplement en ouvrant cette porte. Il s'arrêta même pas une seconde, reprenant son souffle, imaginant une fois de plus le visage de la personne qu'il allait voir devant lui. Puis ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide faisant entendre la matière métallique claquer contre le mur de béton armé. Il fermait les yeux, trop peureux ne pouvant pas faire face à sa mort. Puis ce fut le silence complet, pas un seul souffle, pas une seule réaction, comme si la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir menait à une pièce complètement vide. Il rouvrit les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passait, pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas dans l'autre monde. La pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir, il aurait dû y avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur, mais où était-il ? Où était passé le roux sanguinaire qui aurait dû s'y trouver ? La réponse lui parvint jamais, il ne put même pas voir le visage de celui qui lui avait tranché la tête, un sabre énorme à la main. Le corps tomba à terre, le sang s'étendant sur le plancher de Las Noches, et tous fut surpris de voir à quelle vitesse le coup était partit, à quelle vitesse le sabre fut volé des mains d'un arrancar sortant de l'entraînement pour voir le ''spectacle''. L'assassin le plus terrifiant que ce monde n'a jamais connu, était né sous les yeux grands ouverts de toutes les personnes présentent ce jour-là, Ichigo Kurosaki, était devenu en l'espace de deux/trois jours, une véritable machine à tuer, bien que pour lui, c'était comme si une année entière venait de passer.

''Impressionnant'' fut le mot que tout le monde utilisa pour décrire la scène, c'était devenu culte et était devenu un mythe qui se transmettait partout dans le domaine de la pègre, les assassins, les yakuzas, les policiers, les criminels, hors la loi, etc. Le plus grand mythe de l'histoire du monde secret, le monde des morts comme certains l'appelaient. Oui, impressionnant, tout le monde l'utilisait pour en parler, car c'était le seul mot qu'on pouvait utiliser, aucun mot au monde ne pouvait décrire la scène, c'était infiniment plus impressionnant qu'impressionnant. (cette phrase ne veux rien dire, mais ça donne un super effet non?)

Flash Back (voyons du côté d'Ichigo maintenant) :

Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il était dans cette pièce, à la différence près qu'il ne vieillissait pas et qu'il n'était mort ni de faim, ni de soif. Il attendait dans un coin de la pièce, assis en tailleur scrutant la porte qu'il savait devant lui. Soudain, un cliquetis se fit entendre, il se leva donc, et attendit que la porte s'ouvre enfin. Elle s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant entrer un peu de lumière. Il entendit un souffle puis un grand, silence de nombreuses personnes étaient, il les sentais/entendait, pourtant, aucun ne faisait de bruit et tous retenaient leur souffle, et la personne qui tenait la poignée, lui était affolé, comme si la mort l'attendait. Il comprit alors ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il attendit que la porte s'ouvre entièrement pour se procurer une arme et tuer la cible. La lumière qui s'intensifia brusquement en même temps que l'ouverture complète de la porte l'éblouit et se figea dans la pénombre quelques secondes, puis, tout se passa très rapidement, il prit un sabre au hasard, le premier qu'il vit et trancha la gorge de la cible.

Aucun regret, aucune peur, aucune surprise, rien ne s'affichait sur son visage, rien d'autre que la rage de fond de lui, Ichigo le savait et le ressentais il n'était plus lui-même et Shiro était devenu son arme la plus puissante. Puis il se rappela un proverbe qu'il avait étudier, où s'il s'y référait, il venait de subir un échec.

_**La première et la plus belle victoire de l'homme est la conquête de soi-même**_

_**Platon.**_

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, que vous attendez le prochain avec déjà plein d'impatience (oui je suis sadique), je vous aime les sushis =3**

Sinon, il est en fait impossible de mettre un lien vers Facebook entièrement alors vous pouvez toujours chercher Readers 666 dans le moteur de recherche facebook ^^

_**A la prochaine !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Exceptionnellement, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews, sauf une (le yin et le yang, j'avais vérifié avant d'écrire le chap.7)**_

_**Mais merci quand même pour les reviews et les quelques Follows que j'ai reçu.**_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre ne soit pas trop bordélique, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_**Deux**_

Tout se mélangeait, ses pensée, ses souvenirs, jusqu'à ses sentiments, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni qui il était, c'était comme si... Comme si... Il ne savait même pas exactement comme quoi cela était... Il savait une seule chose, c'était qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne pouvait pas retourner en en arrière. Il venait de tuer un homme de sang froid pour la deuxième fois, aucun remord, aucun regret, rien, il était vide. Comme s'il avait perdu son humanité ainsi que l'espérance qui lui est propre. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, la seule et unique chose qui faisait qu'il se tenait encore debout, qui a causé la mort de cette personne et qu'il respirait encore après être passé dans cette salle, il voulait vivre, coûte que coûte.

Les spectateurs étaient bouches bées, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs mirettes. Comment un jeune homme à peine arraché de la réalité pouvait tuer un homme de sang froid ? C'était inconcevable et effrayant. Et ils ne savaient pourquoi, mais ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, pire que tout, ils ne pouvaient que penser à comment cet animal pourrait bien tous les tuer, un à un.

Ce jeune homme effrayant, se retourna et regarda enfin son public qui s'attendait à un discours du genre « celui qui me touche, meurt sur le champ », mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche, était un simple soupir alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant Sosuke Aizen, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était prêt à vouer fidélité à son maître, comme une bête sauvage qu'on aurait dompté. Le maître en question fut tout d'abord surpris, puis plus que ravie de savoir qu'il avait réussi.

* * *

Le soir venu, Ichigo était, pour la deuxième fois, dans la chambre de son maître, le lit qui lui était désigné prêt à l'accueillir une nouvelle fois. Les yeux ambrés parcouraient chaque recoin de la chambre, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur une magnifique guitare. Il s'approcha de cette dernière et très délicatement la prit, comme on prendrait la main d'une demoiselle. Il s'assit sur un lit aux draps de soie qui portait l'odeur de la lavande et qui ne lui appartenait pas, puis frotta les cordes, lentement, elle était bien accordée... Il commença à pincer les cordes et les frotter du bout de ses doigts, créant une mélodie pleine de mélancolie, il se laissait aller à l'imagination d'abord de manière discrète puis de plus en plus vivement, plus rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, il était partie pour jouer pendant des heures. Non, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, rien sauf ses paroles absentes... Il aurait aimé chanter, chanter et faire ressortir tous ses sentiments qu'il ne comprenait plus, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne le pouvait plus...

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla très tôt, mais apparemment plus tard que deux certains bruns, l'un à son poste devant la chambre et l'autre fourré dans la paperasse qui régnait sur son bureau et qui semblait s'épaissir plus qu'elle ne devrait, surtout qu'elle était censée faire l'inverse. Mais il n'y prêtait pas plus attention que ça. Il demanda en morse à Ulquiora s'il pouvait sortir et fut très vite dans la salle d'entraînement où personne, non personne ne voulait s'entraîner avec lui.

(Bah oui, après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, qui voudrait se battre, même à la loyal ou en match amical, contre lui ? Quelqu'un qui travaille pour une personne voulant se venger, pourquoi pas... Mais...Il y en avait un !) [à préciser que j'ai **réellement **capté qu'à ce moment-là]

Noitra fut le seul à oser s'entraîner avec lui. Il n'avait pas le choix après tout, il devait s'approcher de lui pour Nell, alors...

Plusieurs cris de douleurs se firent entendre dans la salle, ceux de l'inconscient qui s'étaient porté volontaire pour se battre contre l'esclave récemment désigné comme étant ''impressionnant''. Tous étaient heureux de ne pas avoir dû se battre contre lui, tandis que le pauvre brun maigre comme un clou avait envie de pleurer tellement il avait mal.

D'habitude, c'était lui qui mettait à genoux ses adversaires, pas l'inverse ! Cela l'énervait au plus haut point, mais ne dit rien, se relevant encore et encore pour continuer ''l'entraînement'' qui n'en avait plus du tout l'air.

Il réussi tout de même le miracle de tenir une heure entière sans jamais se plaindre ni jamais perdre connaissance, enfin... Sauf la fois où une dent a volée, là, un nerf avait clairement lâché jusqu'à se remettre en place comme par magie avec un coup bien placé. Ensuite, se fut un véritable cauchemar pour Noitra.

Mais si pour le noireau c'était un cauchemar et pour les autres une vraie poilade, pour le rouquin, c'était une véritable équation, il se concentrer pour la retourner dans tous les sens pour très vite trouver la solution, en tout cas, c'était comme cela qu'il le voyait. Lorsqu'il combattait, il voyait Kisuke en face de lui, l'attaquant de toutes les façons possible avec toujours le même enchaînement pour qu'il puisse deviner quel coup allait venir, comment le contrer, comment l'éviter et le contre-attaquer, son entraînement d'un mois, au début, il ne voyait pas d'intérêt ni de grande différence, mais maintenant qu'il se battait contre quelqu'un, il remarquait combien il était devenu beaucoup plus fort.

-Zéro !

Tonna la voix grave du maître des lieux qui appelait son esclave, qui arriva très vite à sa hauteur, hochant la tête pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

-Suis-moi, tu pars en mission. Et toi aussi quinto !

Noitra se releva douloureusement et alla vers Sosuke en zigzag, sous l'œil étonné de ce dernier qui se demandait si l'esclave n'avait pas bu. Il lui lança donc un regard plein de questions, que l'interlocuteur eu vite fait de comprendre :

-Je me suis entraîner avec Zéro monsieur

Clair, net, précis, Sosuke comprenait déjà beaucoup mieux pourquoi il marchait ainsi et était si blessé. Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait besoin de lui pour la mission.

Il les emmena dans la salle de rechange où deux costards étaient posés sur le lit, qu'il leur demanda de mettre sur-le-champ. Pendant l'habillage, Noitra ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps musclé d'Ichigo, il voulait voir sa cicatrice de plus près, mais il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas seulement celles des récompenses et du ''baptême'', il y en avait une, juste une, qu'Ulquiora ne faisait pas, et pourtant, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part... Mais où ?

Il s'arrêta dans ses questionnement lorsqu'une chemise lui barra la vue et qu'un regard noir s'étaient posé sur lui. Il s'excusa au près de l'orangé qui prit un air blasé. Il détestait ce jeune prétentieux avec ses sourcils froncés au possible et son attitude ingrate envers les autres.

Ce fut la tercera qui vint les chercher. Elle était vêtu d'une sublime robe de soirée noire qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux, ce vêtement lui allait à ravir. Les deux hommes la suivirent jusqu'au parking, dans lequel ils entrèrent dans une berline noire qui avait l'air de coûter bien plus d'une fortune. Le conducteur était le primero vêtu lui aussi d'un costard. Pendant le trajet, la tercera expliquer le plan pour la mission qui allait se dérouler, ils allaient à un bal très chique, où ils seront l'orchestre. Ils passeront la journée à s'entraîner et recevoir les instruction pour le déroulement de la soirée de la part de l'homme qui organisait cette dite soirée. Dans la soirée ils devront tuer un homme appelé - - (Je ne peux pas mettre de nom comme c'est une FanFiction)...

Arrivé à l'immense salle, on leur demanda à chacun, individuellement, de jouer avec un instrument de leur choix. La personne en face étant de direct, stricte et pressé de tout faire par-fai-te-ment, il n'était pas indulgent du tout.

Stark commença, il ne jouait d'aucun instrument, mais aimait jouer avec le ton de sa voix. Il chanta donc dans le micro qui était déjà branché à toute la salle, sa voix était magnifique, elle vous transportait, toutes les personnes qui devaient normalement travailler, se retournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait cette sublime voix et fut tous émerveillés de voir un homme si parfait dans ses gestes accordés aux paroles et à toutes les émotions que laissaient paraître son visage, c'était plus que sublime.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hallibel, qui prit le violon. Elle commença à mettre de la manière la plus élégante possible, l'instrument sur son épaule, et à peine fut-il posé, que tout le monde la regardaient déjà comme s'ils s'attendaient à entendre et voir Dieu en personne. Et c'était vraiment l'impression que cela donnait, chaque note maîtrisée à merveille et chaque geste de doigt ou danse, rendait le tout parfaitement merveilleux, ils voulaient tous l'épouser immédiatement sans même savoir son nom, ils tombèrent sous son charme incroyable.

Puis Noitra, où lorsqu'on le vit, on pensa à un drogué ou même un pur psychopathe qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il s'assit au piano et commença à poser ses doigt sur les touches puis les notes défilaient devant ses yeux formant des vagues de sentiments. Ce n'était pas du tout la peine comme les deux précédent d'ajouter des gestes pour que cela devienne un véritable chef-d'œuvre, le son s'en charger déjà très bien. Il avait un effet de contamination, chaque sentiment exprimé atteignant les personnes qui les entendaient.

Enfin, ce fut à Ichigo. Il regarda chaque instrument, il ne voulait pas jouer devant des gens, mais lorsque l'homme pressé commença à crier un ''dépêches-toi ! Je te prend pas si tu fais moins bien que les trois autres, ni si tu ne te grouille pas'', il prit la guitare, s'assit sur un tabouret mit à disposition et regarda intensément les cordes. Il joua laissant son envie prendre le dessus, la musique qui commençait à se propager dans la salle était encore plus belle que les trois autres additionnées, si on fermait les yeux, on pouvait tantôt voir les instant les plus triste de notre vie, tantôt voir les plus joyeux. Ils étaient tous bouches-baies face à cela, impressionnés, et par dessus tout, accro à une telle musique, ils se demandèrent ce que cela pourrait donner s'il chanter et crurent pendant un court instant qu'il allait chanter, mais rien ne se fit, les notes continuaient à défiler et s'enchaîner.

L'homme en face des quatre musiciens était plus que ravie, il était aux anges et voyait en ces quatre-là une délivrance. Il les engagea d'une seule signature faite sans hésitation, aucune. Il leur parla ensuite tout en préparant la soirée à venir, il leur expliqua quelles musiques et chansons il devront jouer, qu'ils pourront aussi partir parler aux invités, chacun leurs tours, en bref, que des choses que les quatre savaient déjà et faisaient semblant d'en être surpris, alors que tout, oui tout faisait partie de leur plan.

* * *

La salle s'était remplie jusqu'à ce qu'on ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il y avait des gens connus ainsi que des gens non connus, mais aisés. Tous magnifiquement habillés et extrêmement polis. Le tout avec un fond de musique incroyable, de la guitare, du piano et du violon jouant à l'unisson, tandis que le chanteur papotait avec les invités. Puis, tous les yeux se virèrent sur la scène lorsque le chanteur s'ajouta enfin à ses confrères.

La chanson commença par les notes rythmés et répétitives de la guitare, puis s'ajouta le piano, faisant d'autres notes, mais de la même façon, puis vint se rajouter le violon qui donnait au tout un ensemble relaxant, quand se rajouta la voix qui transformait le tout en une chanson dansante.

Après cette chanson, tous les invités applaudirent avant que le pianiste se mêle dans la foule et qu'une autre chanson arrive, mais les invités se penchèrent plus sur le drôle de pianiste auquel ils auraient droit le temps d'une chanson, bien que longue.

Lors des parlotes, Noitra remarquait dors et déjà que le plan avait commencé dés lors où Stark avait parlé à un invité, c'était donc son devoir de le continuer et trouver leur homme en parlant à chaque invité de la soirée, ce qu'avait déjà fait Stark. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour la quelle ils étaient quatre pour cette mission, sur environs 250 invités, il était difficile de trouver tout seul une personne qui, de plus, savait se faire discret. Ils seraient donc trois à le chercher, pour dire ensuite au dernier, qui était la cible. Et le dernier, qui était donc charger du meurtre, était Ichigo, le fait qu'il soit muet étant à leur avantage. (Mais je vais m'arrêter là pour les explications du plan et vous le laisser défiler dans votre tête tout en le lisant)

Noitra ne le trouva pas, pourtant il avait bien dû parler à plus d'une cinquantaine de personne, mais aucune ne correspondait. Il reprit sa place au piano un peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir trouvé, et joua à l'unisson avec la guitare avant que la voix et le violon ne fassent de même. Les yeux étant à nouveau rivés sur la scène. Après quoi ce fut au tour de la violoniste au corps de rêve d'aller chercher la cible. Et elle la trouva au bout de la cinquième personne abordée. Elle fit donc un léger signe au rouquin qui se devait de toujours regarder ses congénères lorsqu'ils partaient en 'vadrouilles'. Puis elle continua à parler à différentes personnes sans importances.

Ils jouèrent la dernière chanson qu'ils feraient tous les quatre ce soir-là. Cette chanson était différente des autres, la guitare ne se faisait pas entendre pendant un moment, jusqu'au moment où les deux instrumentistes marquèrent une pause ainsi que le chanteur, laissant place à un solo de guitare palpitant. Puis le chanteur chanta aussi fort que possible avec la guitare, mais toujours sans la violoniste, ni le pianiste. Tous applaudirent cette troisième prestation qui les avait emportés dans l'au-delà...

Le guitariste descendit à son tour de la scène, et tous les invités s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, ne le laissant plus respirer, déjà qu'il ne pouvait parler... D'ailleurs, le chanteur le précisa au travers le micro d'un simple « je vous pries de laisser notre guitariste, il ne peux pas vous répondre en étant muet » puis la chanson sans guitare commença. Laissant le guitariste recevoir quelques centaines de compliments.

Il se dirigeait vers le bar où il pourrait enfin boire quelque chose, et où il savait déjà qu'il trouverait la cible qu'il n'avait pas quitter des yeux une seule fois depuis qu'Hallibel lui avait fait signe. Il écrivit sur un bloc-note ce qu'il voulait comme boisson ''gin tonique''.

-Excusez-moi, sauf votre respect, comment avez-vous perdu la parole ?

L'étonnement d'Ichigo face à l'homme qui venait de lui parler, était double, tout d'abord parce qu'on ne pose normalement pas de question à un muet, mais surtout par ce que l'homme qui l'avait posé, se trouvait être la cible. Mais l'étonnement d'Ichigo s'effaça vite, pour être remplacé par le rire, oui, Ichigo riait devant la cible, ce qui n'échappa pas au trois autres qui se trouvaient sur scène qui commençaient à croire qu'il allait prendre trop de temps s'il continuait ainsi, normalement, il devrait même déjà l'avoir tué dans le parking, mais non, il attendait sa boisson, rigolant à chaude larme avec lui. Il écrivit sur son bloc-note, avec un sourire à fendre l'âme, comment il avait perdu sa langue et le montra à l'inconscient qui avait posé la question qui blanchit en voyant ce qui était marqué.

-Puis-je, choisir ma mort ? Par ce que si c'est le cas... Heu... Je... J'aimerais mourir après avoir accomplit une bonne action...

Ichigo se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il alla à sa voiture qu'il conduisit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville, où une maison était en feu, les pompiers n'étaient pas encore arrivés, des cris et des pleurs se faisaient entendre, on pouvait facilement en déduire que l'une des jumelles qui avaient à peine cinq ans, était restée à l'intérieur, mais personne n'osait, ni pouvait entrer. Le tueur sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la portière de sa cible, et lui montra, comme le ferait un majordome, le chemin qu'il devrait emprunté. Il marcha donc vers sa mort, n'entendant pas les cris de la pauvre famille, qui l'était dans tous les sens du terme. Il rentra dans la maison, ne faisant pas attention à la douleur des flammes qui lui calcinaient la peau. Il chercha la jeune fille qui étaient perdue dans les flammes, elle ne reconnaissait plus sa propre maison et était terrifiée. Lorsqu'elle vit une ombre s'avancer, elle crut que s'était le diable qui venait l'emporté, elle ferma donc les yeux et se mit en boule. Elle sentait qu'on la soulevait, puis les battements de cœur et les respirations d'un homme, puis un vent froid, puis sentit qu'on la posait, puis qu'on l'enlaçait et enfin, elle entendit les pleurs de sa familles et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la joie et le bonheur l'envahit. La famille serait toujours reconnaissante envers cet homme, mais lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, l'homme s'en allait dans les flammes et celui qui l'avait amené le regardait en rigolant d'un rire satanique avant de reprendre son sérieux, de s'incliner et de repartir. La famille n'avait certes pas comprit et avaient eu peurs de cet homme aux cheveux roux, mais il n'en diraient jamais rien, ils étaient malgré tout, reconnaissants.

* * *

De retour au domaine Aizen, les trois esclaves l'attendaient avec impatience.

-Ah enfin te voilà ! Inconscient ! On peut savoir ce que t'as foutu ? Et ça ? C'est la voiture de la victime non ? Il est où ? J'espère pour toi qu'il est mort sinon tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Noitra était incroyablement en colère et la déversait entièrement sur le rouquin qui se fit un plaisir de lui répondre sur son bloc-note par quelques mots dont il était sûr que ce crétin comprendrait :

''Qui vas passer un sale quart d'heure ? J'ai tué la cible et je me suis amusé à le faire et si cela ne te plaît que je le tue à **ma **façon, va te faire foutre.''

-C'est bon Noitra, on va à la salle des récompenses et on va se coucher, tu t'énerveras demain à l'entraînement si tu veux, mais là j'aimerais que tu lui et nous foute la paix.

Sortit simplement et d'une voix monotone la tercera qui était très clairement crevée et agacée. Ce qui arrangé les deux autres hommes qui la suivirent volontiers dans la dite salle.

* * *

Noitra profitait des quelques instants qui lui restaient avant qu'il ne doivent rejoindre ses dortoirs, content d'ailleurs d'avoir enfin un vrai lit. Mais là n'était pas la question, il devait aller au lieu de rendez-vous avec la femme qu'il aimait, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'endroit prévu, personne, absolument personne ne s'y trouvait. Jusqu'au moment où une voix se fit entendre :

-Bonsoir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le visage de Noitra s'adoucit et afficha un sourire léger.

-Bonsoir Nell, heureux de te revoir.

-Que sais-tu sur ce jeune roux ?

Mais son visage s'assombrit à nouveau et puis il répondit la tête baissé :

-A dire vrai, je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui, il dort dans la chambre du maître, est incroyablement fort et...

Le visage du noireau s'assombrit encore une fois, et Nell s'approcha, prenant un ton plus doux.

-Noitra, tu sais tout comme moi qu'il faut que Sosuke périsse, il doit payer pour le mal qu'il nous a fait, alors je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu sais, tu es le seul en qui je crois...

Il fut touché par ses paroles, mais c'était là le problème, ce n'était que des belles paroles pour le manipuler... Mais il lui dit tout de même tout ce qu'il savait ainsi que ce qu'il supposait.

-Au début, il semblait fragile et complètement inoffensif, puis il tua Yamamoto-san et il eu beaucoup de remords, puis il eu un entraînement d'un mois avec ces fous de Kisuke et Yoruichi. Il revint en piteux état, sûrement avait-il dû tuer sa famille, on le mit tout de même dans Yin, et il ressortit changé. Il m'a dit que... Qu'il avait aimé tuer notre dernière cible, et son regard, était noir, il aurait pu me tuer sans sourciller si Aizen-sama lui en aurait donné l'ordre...

Nell face à ces aveux pourtant censés êtres choquants, rigola à chaude larme sous les yeux étonnés de l'autre.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle au juste ?

-Non, rien (elle rigolait encore et se forçait à parler) C'est juste que... Pffff... Il ne change pas, il prend toujours les plus forts et bizarres... M'enfin, ne cherches pas, je veux que tu dise à cet insecte d'aller me voir si tu arrive à apprendre que... Comment dire ? Qu'il y a quelque chose entre Sosuke et notre cher rouquin, et cet oiseau, plutôt gros je te l'avoue, si tu vois un changement de comportement chez ce même rouquin. Simple non ?

Le noireau, plutôt surpris par la laideur de cet insecte et de cet oiseau (oui ce sont les amis de Nell mais en beaucoup plus réels =3), était incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire le moment venu, ni quel était ce moment et regarder la verte, indécis. Mais elle ne le remarqua pas et partit, laissant un quinto totalement perdu.

* * *

Ichigo n'avait pas de temps libre avant d'aller dans la chambre, son temps libre, il se devait de le passer dans la chambre, mais il était fatigué et voulait dormir. Il se coucha donc et commençait déjà à s'endormir...

-Hé mon roi !

L'orangé sursauta et grommela.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux tuer quelqu'un moi ! Même si je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui c'était putain de marrant, ça me soûl ! Je veux du sang, **du sang **!

-Mais oui, mais oui, je m'en fout ! Ça dépendra du maître **ok** ?

-Quoi ce gros con ? Pff... Ouais, y'a intérêt à ce qu'on un mec à tuer nous tout seul.

Ichigo ne faisait plus attention et essayait de se rendormir, ce qu'il réussit, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre claque, le faisant, pour la deuxième fois, sursauter. C'était son maître qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre et qui était visiblement contrarié pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais le visage contrarié du brun, s'attendrit automatiquement lorsqu'il vit les yeux ambrés le fixé. Ichigo, était complètement fatigué et dans les vapes et ne souvint plus vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il crut se souvenir de ces mots :

-Tu es à moi, personne d'autre.

C'était la seule et unique chose dont il se souvenait.

* * *

Szayliel Apporo Granz se réveilla endormi sur le clavier, dans son laboratoire, il se leva et se fit un café, avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté la veille, il devait créer une arme spécialement pour Zéro, mais aussi du poison, ainsi que réparer les armes de chaque espadas. Autant dire que la journée s'annonçait... Chargée. En fin de compte, il allait plutôt se promener dans Las Noches, car c'était ainsi que certains nommait la demeure Aizen. Son labo étant au fond du couloir, il passa devant chaque chambre, s'amusant à décrypter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur :

Lilinette embêtait Stark par ce qu'elle/il ? Voulait des cookies ;

Personne, vide total, sûrement Barraghan était partit en mission ;

Trois filles dont il oubliait toujours les noms se chamaillaient pour savoir qui allait parler la première à Hallibel qui était partie en mission ;

Ulquiora devait soit être devant la porte de la chambre d'Aizen-sama, soit à l'entraînement au près de Zéro ;

Noitra était à l'entraînement comme à chaque matin de six à dix heures s'il n'avait pas de mission ;

Les fraccions du sexta devaient sûrement êtres à l'entraînement, encore ;

Zommari frappait dans un punching-ball qu'il avait installé dans sa chambre dès la première seconde où il y était entré ;

Sa chambre, vide donc ;

Aaroniero se parlait à lui-même, comme à son habitude ;

Yammi était sans doute à l'entraînement lui aussi.

Enfin, il passa devant la chambre du maître, où logeait également Zéro.

-Bonjour Zéro, Quarto.

De simples gestes de la tête lui répondirent, ce dont il avait l'habitude, il rejoignait les deux esclaves vers l'entraînement, où il savait déjà qu'il y trouverait Yammi, les fraccions du sexta, Noitra et c'était tout... En bref, un entraînement plutôt vide... Mais il y alla tout de même, il voulait voir comment se battait le rouquin pour mieux concevoir une arme pour lui.

Orange contre noir, un spectacle plutôt amusant, mais il semblait que quelque chose clochait chez le quinto, il était distrait par il ne savait quoi, c'était comme s'il essayait de décrypter quelque chose chez son adversaire, pourtant rien n'avait l'air différent chez l'orangé... M'enfin, peut-être était-ce son imagination... Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur l'autre, celui d'en face. Il se battait à mains nues, mais il n'eut aucun mal à visualiser le genre d'arme qu'il pourrait utiliser. Et il avait trouvé, asses facilement d'ailleurs, il retourna donc au labo et commença la confection d'une arme digne de ce nom.

Touche après touche, seconde après seconde, heures après heures, l'arme avançait certes, mais à une vitesse plus lente encore qu'une limace et cela l'énervait énormément, et rien de tel pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie qu'un maître qui prend une pause et vient voir comment ça avance.

-Bonjour Octavo, alors ça avance tout ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire ?

Bien entendu, le ton n'était pas aussi amicale qu'elle en avait l'air, elle était plus... menaçante... Ce que le scientifique fou releva.

-Oui ça avance, mais la confection d'une arme prend beaucoup de temps et la confections de poison est moins importante, alors s'il serait possible de retardait ne serait-ce qu'un peu la date où vous aimeriez les avoir, ça serait bien plus pratique, vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ?

La diplomatie, était presque là, rester polie, avec un ton respectueux, mais avec tout de même quelques tout petit sous entendus menaçant, cela amusait beaucoup le brun et le rose, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il aimait cet esclave.

-Bien, tu pourras me les finir quand tu veux, mais l'arme de Zéro je la veux au moins pour mercredi comprit ?

-Bien.

Soulagé, il reprit la confection de cette dite arme, il aurait trois jours pour la finir et aurait donc le temps de faire quelques petits ajustements et plaisirs.

Ce qu'il fit pendant deux jours entiers sans jamais lâcher, enfin sauf les petits moments où il devait vérifié la réparation des armes, dont ses fraccions, tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres étaient chargeaient, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se devait de le vérifier toutes les dix minutes.

* * *

Ichigo avait eu le lundi et mardi entièrement libres et il les avait passé à s'entraîner, le premier jour contre Noitra, où il avait eu droit à des tonnes et tonnes d'injures de sa part. Et le deuxième, contre Stark qui s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait décidé de se battre contre quelqu'un, supposé, être plus fort que lui. Au début, Stark donnait les coups et Ichigo les évitait, puis ce fut Ichigo qui donnait les coups, et Stark qui se les prenait. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Stark se battait sérieusement, donc... Mais cela impressionnait les rares présents, qui se transforma vite en tous les esclaves de Las Noches, sauf Szayliel. En fait, cela les impressionnait pour la vitesse à laquelle se passait l'échange, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel, d'autant plus que c'était souvent des enchaînement dont on se demandait s'il y avait une fin. Enfin, je ne trouve pas vraiment les mots pour vous le décrire précisément, mais retenez que jamais, oui jamais, vous ne verrez de combat pareil, même dans Dragon Ball ! Mais je m'égare un peu du sujet... Passons le jour entier, allons directement au jour J, le jour où Zéro reçu son Zanpakuto :

Le soleil à son apogée dans le ciel rougit, les oiseaux chantants et les coqs hurlants pour réveiller les dormeurs, c'était partit pour être une belle journée. Tout Soul Society s'était regroupé. Si beaucoup d'entre eux furent présents lors de la ''renaissance'' du roux, imaginez lors de sa remise du Zanpakuto... Et aucun ne fut déçu. Le rouquin, vêtu d'un kimono noir qui lui allait à ravir, s'avançait vers son maître qui tenait une gigantesque boîte qu'il déposa au pieds de son esclave, qui se prosterna, puis l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un Zanpakuto immense qui aurait pu se confondre avec un couteau de cuisinier, mais en mille fois plus grand et surtout sans manche. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être superbe. C'était un honneur pour Ichigo que d'avoir cette épée. Alors il se prosterna à nouveau devant le brun, puis devant Soul Society. C'était un moment mémorable qui eut l'honneur de rester dans la mémoire de l'organisation. Mais la journée n'était pas munie d'un simple matin, elle continua jusqu'à être très longue... L'après-midi, l'esclave devait aider son maître avec la paperasse, et ça n'en finissait plus ! La comptabilité, il n'y avait rien de pire et de plus chiant dans ce monde, c'était pour dire à quel point il ne supportait pas ça... De midi à vingt heures, il n'arrêtèrent plus, mais à vingt heures, justement, un fraccion appartenant au scientifique rose vint toquer à la porte du chef suprême :

-Masta ! Votre commande est totalement prête !

Sosuke ne comprenait pas, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Ichigo rigolait légèrement, Shiro remplaçant Ichi par ce qu'il n'en pouvait sérieusement plus. Néanmoins, il suivit le fraccion, suivit également de Shiro qui s'amusait de la tête du brun, totalement perdue.

Bref, une fois arrivés dans le labo, on voyait un Zéro souriant, un fraccion très peu confiant et enfin un maître à bout de nerf, le tout devant un Octavo épuisé.

-Alors Octavo ? Quelle est cette commande ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit commande, je vous ai fait un cadeau, regardez par vous-même !

Sosuke reprit ses esprit et regarda ce qu'avait fait son cher esclave de toute sa journée. Il avait fait, en à peine une journée, un travail extraordinaire ; (je déteste ce mot...) des poignards, des arcs, des snipers, des mitraillettes, des armes de poings, des tas et des tas de petits gadgets et autres bidules qui pourraient se montrer bien pratiques, il en était comblé !

-C'est de l'excellent boulot mon cher, je peux les utiliser dés maintenant ?

-Malheureusement non, il faudra d'abord les tester, et cela risque de prendre plus d'une journée, je voulais juste que vous les voyez avant de tuer quelqu'un en les testant, par ce que vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est extrêmement dangereux.

-Bien, alors dans ce cas, tu as toute ma bénédiction ! Fais-toi plaisir Octavo.

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Ichigo, enfin Shiro ne put s'empêcher de constater la complicité entre les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui, et cela aussi l'amusait, de toute façon, un rien l'amusait, alors...

* * *

Aizen et son esclave roux ne retournèrent pas dans le bureau, mais au parking, ce soir, ils devraient faire leur premier meurtre en solo, conduit à l'endroit prévu par Stark, qui contre toute attente était sans Lilinette.(le nom de son arme, mais aussi de sa fille) Aucun d'eux ne savaient où ils iraient, ils virent seulement Zangetsu, l'arme qu'il venaient de recevoir, à côté d'eux. Shiro et Ichi étaient complètement perdus, et pourtant, complètement heureux, enfin surtout Shiro puisque c'était lui qui s'occupait de chaque meurtre.

Ils arrivèrent à destination après seulement dix minutes de voiture, il devait tuer une personne haut placé dans la mafia, un certain BIIIIIIIIIIP. (ouais bon, je ne suis pas vraiment fière de moi pour cette blague de mauvais goût, m'enfin) Il devrait être facile à trouver, ce n'était qu'une soirée dans un musée, pour fêter son ouverture, seul une dizaine de personnes y avaient étés conviés, donc... Ils avaient déjà tout prévu, Ichigo devrait faire le causette avec un calepin, l'amener dans un endroit sans caméra et Shiro le tuerait. Simple et efficace.

Donc, Ichigo s'approcha de la cible, sortit son calepin, et à la surprise de tout le monde, la cible sortit une revolver de sa veste et le pointa sur la tronche du rouquin. En fait, le mafieux était en mission et avait paniqué en voyant le roux s'approcher de lui et sortant quelque chose de sa poche avec un mouvement trop familier à ses yeux. Voila, c'était ce simple quiproquo qui fit s'échouer le plan du schizophrène, si on voulait dire ça comme ça.

Il était d'ailleurs énervé, mais bon, qu pouvait-il faire à part jouer le jeu de la victime ? Il fit semblant d'avoir incroyablement peur face au pistolet à la balle lui étant destinée. La personne en face cria un «tout le monde à terre» qu'on entend souvent lors d'une prise d'otage. Puis il gronda ses ordres au pauvres personnes se retrouvant là purement par hasard.

-Toi, là, prend cette statuette derrière toi ! Plus vite que ça ! Voila, maintenant lance-là moi. Tiens-moi ça le rouquin. Maintenant toi-là ! Tu vas prendre le tableau accroché juste là et me l'apporter, et que ça saute !

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de vous décrire ce que les personnes autour faisaient, si ce n'était suivre ses ordres, ou trembler comme des feuilles.

Il continuait à tonner ses ordres jusqu'au moment où une personne décida de ne pas faire ce qu'il demandait, après un émouvant discours de la part de la courageuse personne, on entendit, un coup de feu, des cris, et puis plus rien, le néant total. Plus un seul son dans la pièce était perceptible. Le sang coulait abondamment, le corps était violemment tombé dans un bruit à peine audible lors des cris et l'horreur pouvait se lire dans les yeux de chaque personne présente. ''Le néant total'' était ce qui décrivait le mieux l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ichigo Kurosaki à cet instant, le visage contre le sol, sentant le sang couler de sa plaie à la tête, fermant les yeux pour ne plus rien voir.

Puis un deuxième coup de feu se fit entendre. Un autre corps tombant au sol, une deuxième personne mourant par balle, enfin non, la première mourant par balle. Le jeune roux avait le visage tâché de son propre sang et était complètement fou de rage, comment avait-il osé ? Osé tirer sur l'esclave d'Aizen-sama ? Ce n'était qu'une pauvre merde qui avait mérité son triste sort.

Il essaya tout de même de reprendre son souffle, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il rangea le revolver qu'il avait préféré au Zanpakuto, dans sa veste, ressortit son calepin et laissa une note aux pauvres personnes terrorisés :

«Ne parlez jamais à personne de ce qu'il vient de se produire»

Tout comme pour la famille i nuits, ils l'écoutèrent, s'ils étaient encore en vie, c'était grâce à lui. Comment faisait-il pour assassiner des gens et être remercier à chaque fois, sans qu'il ne le veuille ?

* * *

Il rentra épuisé, il s'affala sur son futon et ferma les yeux. Il entendit vaguement Sosuke soupirait et s'approcher de lui. On lui mordilla les oreilles. Attends, quoi ? Il se releva d'un geste et vit son maître torse nu qui portait un air pervers sur le visage. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi à ce moment, non il comprit lorsqu'il fut dans le lit du maître, complètement nu, une langue se promenant sur ses tétons, le brun devait être en manque. Il entrait en extase lorsqu'on vint lui mordiller les tétons durcis tout en immisçant un doigt dans son intimité. Il n'était pas guai, mais il aimait ça, il aimait la sensation de plaisir que cela lui procurait. Un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter au premier et il voulu l'arrêter mettant ses mains sur le torse en face pour le repousser, mais cela faisait se rapprocher encore plus Aizen qui retourna le roux. Il se coucha presque sur lui, les doigts dégagés sur l'érection du plus jeune et celle du plus âgé en contact avec les fesses rondes du plus jeune encore. Il ne pouvait dire mot, mais il gémissait comme une femme lors des vas et viens parfaitement maîtrisés qui se faisaient sur sa verge. Alors que rien que cela aurait pu lui faire faire un orgasme et jouir comme jamais, quelque chose s'introduisit en lui, le faisant crier à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Puis le buste brun bougea en unisson avec les doigts. Le rouquin jouit, mais ça n'arrêtait en rien l'autre. Tout deux se donnant du plaisir sur le lit de soie, l'un d'eux pour la première fois, était quelque chose d'aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître. Mais ça faisait bander.

Les vas et viens, les gémissements et le souffle chaud dans l'oreille d'Ichi, tout faisait que c'était juste parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille... Zéro se réveilla avec une érection et le soleil dans les yeux, il venait de faire un rêve plutôt... Gênant... Et il n'eut d'autres choix que se faire tout seul les vas et viens dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Szayel avait enfin eut droit à une journée de pause, il était donc allongé dans sa chambre, lisant un bouquin qui parlait de l'anatomie du corps humain. Il profitait de la légère brise à laquelle il avait droit et ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque, lorsqu'une voix le fit rouvrir ses mirettes.

-Bonjour Szayel.

Il regarda la personne totalement inattendue qui venait d'entrer et se mit sur ses gardes.

-Que me veux-tu Oderschvank ?

-Je veux mon épée et une autre encore.

-La tienne ? Je te la donne volontiers, mais quelle est la deuxième ?

Elle afficha un léger sourire qui n'indiquait rien de bon au rose.

-Il me semble que c'est ta première création, mais aussi ta préférée...

Il comprit immédiatement de laquelle elle parlait, et cela l'embêtait vraiment énormément.

-Je reçois quoi en échange ?

-Une expérience que tu pourras te féliciter d'avoir faite. Refaire une langue au numéro Zéro, ne penses-tu pas que cela pourrait être extraordinaire ? Et puis, on saurait enfin à quoi il pense, non ?

Il acquiesça, puis l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Je ne peux pas accéder au laboratoire aujourd'hui, comment je ferai pour te les passer ?

-Noitra te donnera ce qu'il te faudra, il t'assistera et tu lui donnera les épées.

Clair, net précis, impossible de ne pas comprendre.

* * *

Szayel commençait le dur labeur, assisté par Noitra qui pour une fois était plutôt docile, Nell aiguisait ses épées. Tous les deux contents, ils ne se reparleraient plus jamais, mais ils savaient, ils savaient qu'à partir de maintenant les choses allaient changer que ce soit pour eux, pour le roux, ou surtout pour Sosuke Aizen qui en avait déjà beaucoup trop fait.

* * *

J'avoue ne pas être fière, mais alors _**PAS DU TOUT**_ de ce chapitre (Enfin sauf mon pitit lemon, je me suis fait un peu plaisir, et c'était aussi pour vous d'ailleurs *^*) et veux vraiment faire de mon mieux pour le prochain.

A plus les sushis, encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'écrivent.

N'hésitez pas à aller voir ma page **Manga &amp; Fanfic, le bonheur x3 Vive les Otakus**

_Readers 666_


	9. Chapter 9

_**J'ai peut-être un rythme de limace, mais j'arrive tout de même sortir des chapitres !**_

_**Un immense merci à l'accueil du Chapitre 8, je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si... Bien ?**_

Fullby : yoo merci ! Je pensais juste avoir fait un bordel sans nom en fait x) Le cri de Fangirl ne m'étonne même pas xD j'en ai poussé un en l'écrivant ;) Et oui, Nell passe à l'action, dans le chapitre 10, en mille fois mieux ( ceci est une promesse à moi-même ) A bientôt Fullby, hâte de te relire !

Trolocat : ( J'ai mieux aimé ce chapitre que les autres, je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé beaucoup plus cohérent :3 Continue comme ça! ) J'avoue que je m'attendais à tout sauf de la cohérence x) merci pour ta review que j'ai trouvé remotivante

Amano : Pour la version de Zangetsu, comme c'est un monde autre que dans le manga, je ne peux pas avoir de sabre avec un pouvoir, il faut que se soit un minimum réaliste. Et pour le choix de cette forme, c'est juste la forme qui m'a le plus marqué, et qui est aussi la plus marquante d'ailleurs ^^, tout simplement. Pour les noms j'ai juste le problème de : peux pas mettre de Vizard (vendeurs d'esclaves), ni de Shinigami (tueurs à gages), ni de hollows (esclaves), donc... à moins de piocher dans les derniers chapitre du manga où les hors-séries l'anime ... Merci pour ta ''petite'' review et à la revoillure ! ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

_**Never Too Late**_

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment, 2 mois, qu'Ichigo avait oublier le son de sa voix, mais il s'en contrefichait totalement, il tuait, accomplissait son devoir d'esclave, recevait ses ''récompenses'' et combattait quelques congénères lors de l'entraînement, souvent Noitra d'ailleurs.

Malgré toutes les fois où ils combattaient, jamais Noitra ne gagnait, c'était toujours Ichigo le vainqueur, rendant fou de rage le noireau au passage. Même qu'une fois, Noitra l'avait traité de ''putain de tricheur à la con qui se la joue beaucoup trop''.

Mais bon, ne parlons pas de cela, parlons plutôt de la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Des nuages noirs, pas un seul rayon de soleil et une température tellement basse ! Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de travers ? Ah, oui, j'ai dis **belle journée**... Je voulais plutôt dire ''l'horrible journée qui s'annonçait''...

Et en plus comme si cela ne suffisait pas à Noitra pour le rendre dingue, en plus de recevoir quelques poings dans la gueule au petit déjeuner, par ce que oui, l'entraînement fut matinal et oui, ils avaient interdits les armes à Zéro, il devait supporter un scientifique fou au cheveux rose, à qui s'était ajouté un autre scientifique fou aux cheveux blond, et si là il y avait des étincelles (de folie et de colère) entre les personnes dans la pièce, cela empira encore quand un scientifique plus fou encore que les deux réunis, s'ajouta... Oui, entre Szayel, Urahara et Mayuri, l'ambiance était tendue et folklorique en même temps, pour le plus grand malheur du noireau qui était obligé d'être présent pour il ne savait quelle raison...

Bon, là il était simplement dans le jardin de Las Noches et marmonnait dans sa barbe (qu'il n'a pas) quelques jurons, mais c'était juste la pause de tous les esclaves, celle qui se trouve entre 16 et 17h, pour qu'ils puissent soit se reposer, soit se préparer à partir en mission, ou juste se reposer une petite heure.

Vu comme ça, être esclave semble en fait pas si mal, mais il en était tout autre... A chaque fin de mission, on recevait un marquage au fer, on devait faire tout ce que le maître pouvait demander, on luttait chaque jour comme des demeurés à l'entraînement, les missions peuvent durer longtemps, les missions peuvent variées entre jouer de la musique, se faire passer pour un noble, un yakuzas ou n'importe quoi pour se rapprocher de la cible et à moins de s'y habituer, tuer des gens parfois innocents, était tout de même extrême ! Mais le pire, restait ce tout petit détail :

Il était argenté, avec un sourire incroyable et était incroyablement vicieux... Oui, je parle là d'Ichimaru Gin... Il était capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins celui-là, que ses fins soient un simple amusement, ou..un désir charnel. Ouais, le supporter lui, était de loin le pire, heureusement qu'il était très rarement là...

-Quinto~ On a besoin de toi~

-Ouais j'arrive...

* * *

Nell commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, elle vivait depuis presque deux mois avec un animal sauvage. Que ce soit la nourriture ou les manières qu'il avait, tout chez lui l'insupportait, en plus de cette simple langue qui n'était toujours pas finie...

Un soupir se fit entendre dans la pièce arrivant à l'oreille de l'animal :

-Qu'est-ce t'arrive ?

La phrase lancée sèchement et avec agacement fit lancer un soupir encore plus fort à Nell.

-Rien, juste que tu me fais incroyablement **chier !**

Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était avachit depuis maintenant quelques semaines et prit un regard noir, vous savez, celui qu'ont les racailles qui veulent se faire respecter.

-Ah ouais ? Peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

La phrase ainsi lancée voulait bien sûr dire ''tu vas en chier si je te le dis'' et elle était certaine que cela suffirait, mais...

-Ouais, qu'est-ce t'attends ?

Mais cet hom- animal était bien trop con pour cela.

-Bon, si tu me le demande **si **poliment : tu te retiens jamais de **p**éter ou de **r**oter, t'en glande pas une, tu sers à rien, tu reste juste H24 sur la télé à bouffé je ne sais quoi, si ça trouve c'est périmé depuis des lustres, mais tu le bouffe comme un putain de gros porc. Ah, et j'ai faillis oublier quand je rentre après avoir fait quelque chose pour le plan et que je suis partie même pas une demi heure, je te retrouve toujours entrain de te branler !

Le plus grand silence que ce monde ai pu connaître s'installa entre les deux personnes et plus rien, non rien sortant de la bouche du bouffeur-péteur-roteur-branleur ne serait toléré par la furie. On aurait facilement à un meurtre d'un simple regard venant de a verte, mais heureusement que c'était ici la réalité. (-Hein ? Hein ? La réalité ? C'est quoiiiii ? -je t'expliquerai un jour...)

-Je veux que tu te casse

Au moins, une chose était sûre, elle savait se faire respecter... Il sortit de la chambre, prenant au passage sa précieuse guitare, simple reflex, il n'avait envie de la revoir en morceau.

Il était maintenant dehors, Nell rangeait tout le foutoir qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, remplissant la poubelle, pourtant grande, d'un seul coup.

Elle s'installa enfin canapé qui était d'un moelleux si confortable, mais alors que ses fesses avaient enfin connues le paradis, son portable qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce et qui ne contenait que trois numéros, sonna. Elle grommela et alla quérir son portable.

-Allô ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

-C'est la langue de Zér-

-Noitra, je t'en prie appelle le Kurosaki ou Ichigo

-La langue de Kurosaki est finie

La mâchoire de Nell venait de tomber bien bas.

-ET VOUS AURIEZ PAS PUS MIEUX CHOISIR VOTRE MOMENT BORDEL ! JE VIENS DE VIRER L'UN DES ÉLÉMENTS LES PLUS IMPORTANT PUTAIN !

Et elle raccrocha, laissant à l'autre bout du fil un Noitra Jiruga abasourdit qui peinait à articuler pour expliquer aux autres ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle courut partout, mais ne le retrouva pas... Elle craignait fort que le plan n'allait pas pouvoir se faire...

* * *

Aizen avait fini sa journée et Ichigo avait une mission tard le soir, ils avaient donc toutes une journée de libre. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartement espérant voir un rouquin jouant de la guitare, mais dans la chambre, personne, où pouvait-il bien être ?

Il s'empressa alors d'aller à la salle d'entraînement, mais là aussi, il n'y était pas... Il demanda à Noitra qui se trouvait ici aussi :

-Quinto, aurait-tu vu Zéro, il à quelque chose à faire pour moi.

-Non Masta, à vrai dire je le cherche aussi...

La mine presque dépité et fatiguée du noireau indiqua au brun que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il cherchait, il demanda donc à d'autres esclaves.

-Pas vu désolé maître Aizen

-Pas depuis l'entraînement malheureusement

-Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu ! Il était avec le capitaine Ichimaru !

A l'entente du nom d'Ichimaru, il blanchit, cela faisait un mois entier qu'il n'était pas rentré et là, il s'empressait déjà de questionner le rouquin ? Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Il arriva devant la porte de l'argenté et, sans toquer, après tout pourquoi le faire, ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup. Il comprit pourquoi il fallait toujours toquer... Devant lui, Gin qui était en Ichigo, tous les deux respirant fort, le visage de roux qui était rouge, et l'argenté au sommet de sa perversité, plus clair était impossible. Il referma la porte, reprit son souffle et partit, énervé.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo sortit de la chambre de l'argenté, il boitait presque. Et lorsqu'il arriva dans un lieu où l'on pouvait le voir, il remarchait normalement.

-Zéro !

Si ce n'était pas une surprise, cela faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'Ichigo se battait contre lui, mais ce fut la toute première fois qu'il vit Noitra être essoufflé.

-Szayel veut te voir, suis-moi.

Il n'avait d'autres choix que de le suivre, ne pouvant broncher et ne sachant pas où est Szayel. Il savait qui c'était, il l'avait déjà vu, mais ce qu'il faisait exactement et où sont dortoirs etc. ça il n'en savait rien.

Ils arrivèrent dans le labo où attendaient Szayel, Urahara et Mayuri. Lorsqu'il vit le blond, il fit un pas en arrière, s'attendant au pire, surtout en voyant l'endroit. Et puis, il y avait le bleu, il l'avait vu il y a deux et il lui semblait aussi qu'il était présent à sa sortie de Yin... Autant dire qu'il s'attendait _**VRAIMENT**_ au pire. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était attaché au fauteuil qui ressemblait à celui de son cauchemar d'enfance, celui d'un dentiste. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre jetés sur lui puis attaché à ce truc. Ensuite, il lui ouvrirent la bouche, anesthésièrent la même partie, et commençaient à découper des morceaux de muscles, les restes de sa langue entre autres. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa bouche rendant ses habits ainsi que les nombreux ustensiles utilisés rouges pourpres. Malgré les anesthésiants, il devait supporter une douleur insoutenable, il aurait voulu crier ou fermer sa bouche, sa mâchoire ainsi que sa bouche lui faisant souffrir le martyre. Alors qu'ils charcutaient encore sa bouche, il perdit connaissance, ce qui ne dérangea en rien les trois scientifiques.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit devant lui une tâche violette, il voyait flou, il crut entendre qu'on lui demandait s'il voyait clair. Il hocha la tête pour répondre et entendit un ricanement, puis sentie la douleur de deux gifles. On lui redemanda s'il voyait clair et on jugea que oui lorsqu'il partit en arrière pour pas devoir subir les tortures éventuelles de Yoruichi. Elle ne faisait rien, ce qui n'était pas habituel, il se rassit mais garda tout de même ses distance.

-Dis-moi, n'as-tu toujours pas remarqué ?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Remarqué quoi ? Il regarda partout dans la pièce mais ne vit rien de particulier, il regarda alors la violette, le regard plein de question.

-Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu n'as plus entendu ta voix hein ? Deux mois à peu de chose près ? Eh bien maintenant tu peux à nouveau l'entendre.

Elle ne laissa même pas Ichigo avoir une seule réaction, réponse ou même question, elle partie le laissant seul dans la chambre de Sosuke. Il prit alors la guitare qui était, comme à son habitude, contre son lit. Il la regarda dans les moindres détails ; elle était plutôt grande et lourde, d'une couleur singulière, orné de motif qui faisaient penser aux branches d'un arbre, il adorait cette guitare que son maître a bien voulu lui offrir. Mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se refusait à chanter, malgré le fait qu'il ai retrouvé sa langue.

-Zéro ! Maître Aizen veut te voir !

Il se releva et sortit de la chambre, suivant le quarto jusqu'au bureau du maître. Il voyait sur le visage d'Ulquiora qu'il n'était pas très serein, peut-être allait-il être réprimandé pour ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt... Il ne voulait même plus y penser, comment avait-il put prendre du ''plaisir'' avec... Non, il valait mieux qu'il sorte tout cela de son esprit.

Arrivé dans le bureau, le noireau s'extirpa laissant un orangé et un brun face à face, et avec une atmosphère plus que tendue. Sosuke faisait jouer ses doigts sur le bois du bureau et laissait des regards, tandis qu'Ichigo restait droit comme un pique et attendait un mot de la part de son maître. La pièce baignait dans le noir, pour seul éclairage une lampe posée sur un coin du bureau, rendant la tension plus lourde encore si possible.

Ils restèrent ainsi au moins cinq bonnes minutes, avant que l'un d'eux ne se lève, approche son visage extrêmement près de l'autre et de lui chuchoter ces quelques mots : « tu es à moi, personne d'autres », après quoi il le jeta au sol d'un geste sec et violent, de le retourner de manière à être face à son dos, de baisser ses vêtements et ceux de l'esclave, et enfin d'entrer dans l'orifice qui avait déjà été pénétré quelques heures plus tôt. Ichigo croyait à un autre rêve de sa part, mais la douleur provoqué par le coup sec de l'entrer et les premiers mouvements de hanches, le ramena à la réalité. Il avait cru sentir un déchirement, peut-être saignait-il ? Oh, et puis il s'en fichait, son rêve érotique venait de devenir réalité, et puis, surtout, il venait enfin d'oublier Gin, il ne l'aimait en rien, que se soit au lit ou n'importe où ailleurs, il le détestait, c'était lui qui le cherchait. Mais avec son maître, il adorait ça, son plaisir atteignant son paroxysme à chaque coup de hanche, ne pouvant cacher quelques gémissement faisant sourire sans qu'il ne le sache celui qui le pénétrait. La verge rousse se durcissait tandis que l'autre l'était depuis un moment déjà.

Sosuke se sentait mieux, sa colère et sa jalousie apaisées en violant son esclave et en soulageant l'érection née lors de la surprise d'un Ichigo au pieux. Ses coup de hanches étaient donnés avec toute la force qu'il avait en lui, il ne s'étonnait même pas de voir le fesses du rouquin rougir, et puis l'image était plaisante.

Deux minutes et Ichigo jouit laissant le sperme s'étaler sur le sol, pourtant Sosuke continuait encore.

Cinq minutes et il jouit à nouveau, puis encore trois minutes après, à croire qu'il avait une réserve infinie de ce liquide blanc.

Au bout de dix minutes, avant qu'Aïzen n'atteignit l'orgasme, il changea leurs positions, obligeant le jeune rouquin à se retrouver en face de ce qu'il venait d'avoir en lui. Il empoigna le mèches ébouriffées et l'obligea à le prendre bouche, puis faire des vas et viens dessus avant de s'arrêter de relever la tête rousse et de regarder à l'intérieur de sa bouche, de se relever et de le lancer sur le bureau lui faisant pousser un léger cri de douleur et de surprise mélangés.

-POURQUOI DIABLE AS-TU UNE PUTAIN DE LANGUE ?

Il était devenu noir de colère, pire encore qu'il y avait quelques instants à peine. Sous les yeux ébahit d'Ichigo qui n'y pouvait même rien. Il articula alors les mots comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps pour répondre à son maître :

-Je ne sais pas Masta...

Le cœur du Masta venait de manquer un battement, il adora sa voix prononçant le mot ''Masta'' et se détesta de la lui avoir enlever. Il se rapprocha alors de son esclave pour l'embrasser langoureusement, avant de refaire un pas en arrière.

-Ne parle en présence d'aucun membre de Soul Society, comprit ?

Il acquiesça d'un léger geste du menton, se rhabilla sous ordre de son maître et reçu les conditions de sa mission du soir, où il partit directement.

* * *

18heures et quelques, dans un bar remplie de personnes en tout genres, des couples perdus, des couples coquins, des racailles, des yakuzas, parfois même des flics, des adultes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, etc. Bref, un endroit où il était difficile de reconnaître qui est la cible à abattre, par ce que oui, cette fois-ci, tout ce qu'il avait comme information, c'était ce foutu bar... Il savait que la cible venait tous les soirs entre 18 et 20 heures, en gros, il fallait qu'il revienne chaque soir pour savoir qui était cet homme, ou femme d'ailleurs...

L'endroit était ni beau, ni moche, il était... passable, si on pouvait dire. Une ambiance plutôt sombre, beaucoup de bruit, mais de superbes boissons en tout genre. Il buvait tranquillement une petite bière, et regarder, ou plutôt, analysait la salle, on pouvait facilement distinguer les habitués des nouveaux venus, et cela l'amusait. Mais il n'était pas là pour jouer à ''devinequin'estpashabituéaubar'', il devait trouver un individu. Mais comme s'était d'un ennui affligeant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'estrade où était installé des instruments de musiques. Bon, en fait, cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il attendait et il était torché, donc...

Il prit la guitare et commença à jouer avec les cordes, faisant résonner quelques petits ''Doing'' dans la salle. Et comme elle n'était pas accordée, il l'accorda, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, d'avoir un jeune homme roux dans un bar, sur une estrade, en train d'accorder une guitare devant des tas de gens et absolument tout seul, et en étant torché qui plus est.

Ça y est, elle était accordée, il pouvait enfin commencer à jouer de la vraie musique, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi chanter... Oh et puis il ferait les premières paroles qui lui arriveront en tête ! (chanson en anglais je vous met les sous-titres en italique)

Il joua donc avec les cordes une dizaine de secondes rejouant les même notes quelques petites fois, et sortit les paroles lui venaient à l'esprit :

**This world will never be****  
****What I expected****  
****And if I don't belong****  
****Who would've guessed it?****  
****I will not leave alone****  
****Everything that I own****  
****To make you feel like****  
****It's not too late****  
****It's never too late**

_Ce monde ne sera jamais  
Comme ce à quoi je m'attendais  
Et si je n'y appartient pas,  
Qui aurait pu le prédire ?  
Je n'abandonnerai pas  
Tout ce que je possède  
Pour te donner l'impression  
Qu'il n'est pas trop tard  
Qu'il n'est jamais trop tard_

Évidemment la chanson était plus longue, mais il s'arrêta là, rejouant les même notes qu'aux début, ces simples mots suffisant pour le satisfaire. Il reçu une vague énorme d'applaudissement et les gens le suppliait d'en refaire une ou de chanter la suite, mais il reposa la guitare et retourna au bar. Mais au moment où il s'assit, une guitare se fit à nouveau entendre et une voix rauque, se fit entendre :

**Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end you life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**

_Même si je dis  
Que tout ira bien  
Je t'entends encore dire  
Que tu veux mettre fin à ta vie  
Encore et encore, nous essayons  
Simplement de rester éveillés  
Peut-être arriverons-nous à renverser la vapeur  
Car il n'est pas trop tard  
Il n'est jamais trop tard_

_Ichigo se releva, alla chez l'inconnu et continua la chanson chantant encore plus profondément qu'avant et jouant à son tour de la guitare :_

**No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it?  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late**

_Personne ne verra jamais  
La réflexion de ce côté  
Et si quelque chose ne va pas,  
Qui aurait pu le prédire ?  
Et j'ai abandonné  
Tout ce que je possède  
Pour te donner l'impression  
Qu'il n'est pas trop tard  
Qu'il n'est jamais trop tard_

_L'autre renchérit, il joua de la guitare à nouveau :_

**Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end you life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**

_Même si je dis  
Que tout ira bien  
Je t'entends encore dire  
Que tu veux mettre fin à ta vie  
Encore et encore, nous essayons  
Simplement de rester éveillés  
Peut-être arriverons-nous à renverser la vapeur  
Car il n'est pas trop tard  
Il n'est jamais trop tard_

Et d'un coup, les deux se mirent à jouer à l'unisson, ce qui rendit le son de la guitare plus fort, mais pas seulement, ils crièrent leurs chanson, ils chantèrent de tout leurs cœur et âme, bien qu'étant tout deux bourrés...

**The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again**

_Le monde que nous connaissions  
Ne reviendra pas  
Le temps que nous avons perdu  
Ne peut être rattrapé  
La vie que nous avions  
Ne sera plus jamais nôtre_

Le son se calma à nouveau, plus que la guitare d'Ichigo :

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong**

_Ce monde ne sera jamais  
Comme ce à quoi je m'attendais  
Et si je n'y suis à ma place_

A nouveau, il laissa place à l'inconnu :

**Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end you life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**

_Même si je dis  
Que tout ira bien  
Je t'entends encore dire  
Que tu veux mettre fin à ta vie_

_Encore et encore, nous essayons  
Simplement de rester éveillés  
Peut-être arriverons-nous à renverser la vapeur  
Car il n'est pas trop tard  
Il n'est jamais trop tard_

Et enfin, il chantèrent tous deux mais chuchotant presque :

**Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
(It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late**

_Peut-être arriverons-nous à renverser la vapeur  
Car il n'est pas trop tard  
Il n'est jamais trop tard  
(Il n'est jamais trop tard)  
Il n'est pas trop tard  
Il n'est jamais trop tard..._

Le son des cordes résonnait encore tandis que les voix se taisaient. Tous étaient abasourdis, qui aurait pu le prédire ? Que deux personnes complètement à l'ouest pouvaient chanter aussi bien ? Les applaudissements n'arrêtèrent plus et les guitaristes/chanteurs tombèrent tous deux dans les pommes, en même temps...

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la première chose qu'il vit, fut le plafond de la chambre d'hôpital dans lequel il se trouvait, la première chose qu'il entendit, fut les battements de son cœur et ceux du patient à côté. Il voyait malheureusement encore flou donc il ne vit pas ce à quoi il ressemblait, pourtant il se leva, débrancha les câbles qui le liait et prit les habits posés devant son lit. Il comptait partir sans que personne ne le remarque, jusqu'à ce qu'une main puissante ne le retienne, ne le laissant pas avancer ne serait-ce que d'un seul pas.

-Bouges pas, on se casse d'ici.

La voix rauque correspondait à la voix qu'il avait entendu chanter, mais pas seulement, c'était également celle de l'inconnu qui était venu à la fenêtre la toute première fois qu'il était dans la chambre de Masta. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour qu'il relâche l'étreinte, mais ça ne faisait que la renforcer.

-Il est trop tard petit fraise, t'es à moi.

* * *

_**En espérant comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaise, votre Sashimi de Readers 666, qui as un Facebook ( Manga et fanfic, le bonheur x3 Vive les otakus ) et un instagram ( Readers_666 )**_

( la chanson c'est Never too late de Three days grace, chanson magnifique je trouve / après ce n'est que mon avis perso/)

_**Merci de votre patience, avec le rythme de limace que je possède...**_


End file.
